


Little beaver

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Lucas has been quietly thinking about it for a while but he has never really talked about it..... It is only when Arthur becomes the first of the gang to be a dad that he decides to talk about it with Eliott. Because now Lucas is sure of himself: he wants a baby.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 116
Kudos: 148





	1. "It looks good on you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Let's go on a trip with Elu in the construction of their family. This story is faithful to the canon (until season 6), and takes place in 2029 .
> 
> I haven't written down the number of chapters yet because I haven't finished writing it yet...but I would still post one chapter a day. 
> 
> Ok...let's go !

"It looks good on you."

Eliott looks at Lucas before looking again at the newborn he's holding in his arms. Lucas can see who is not comfortable at all, but he finds Eliott really beautiful. His arms look even bigger now that they're holding this tiny baby. The baby has a little grey pyjama with a beaver drawn on it and Lucas can't help but wonder why they chose pyjamas with a beaver. The baby barely moves when, already, Eliott throws Arthur a panicked look and when the little one starts to cry Eliott hastens to give him back to Alexia. The baby calms down as soon as she puts it against his chest. 

"Wow, it's magical" says Daphne, caressing her already round belly, "It really scares me but seeing you like this, it seems easy, it reassures me."

Lucas chuckles in spite of himself and all his friends turn around to look at him. 

"What? He was born less than 5 hours ago, I just think it's a little fast to say it's easy."

The girls look at him and Lucas raises his hands in front of him as if to make peace.

''Okay, okay, I didn't say anything. I'm sorry, I didn't say anything."

''I'm sure you'll be scared to death when it's your turn." Laughs Daphne.

Eliott almost chokes on his own saliva so Lucas turns around to look at him but Eliott avoids his gaze altogether and turns to Arthur.

"So you've decided on his first name?"

Arthur takes a huge smile while nodding his head.

"In fact we are still hesitating between two first names and we decided to ask the godfather to choose. We hesitate between Charlie and Sacha. Baz, what do you think?"

Basile looks at him with wide-eyed eyes before looking at the baby now asleep against Alexia. 

"Do you want me to be his godfather?"

Arthur nods and Basile jumps into his arms screaming, making the baby cry. Basile joins him immediately and takes him in his arms. He looks at him pouting before rocking him gently against him. 

"Don't worry my Charlie, everything is fine. Your godfather is here."

Alexia and Arthur take a huge smile as they look at each other before kissing. Yann winks at Lucas and Lucas nods, perfectly understanding his silent question. Of course Yann will be his child's godfather, the day he gets one. 

"Okay, I'm sorry but I have to go to work. I'm really glad I got to meet Charlie. See you soon, guys."

Lucas turns around to watch Eliott grab his jacket and Lucas put his hand on his forearm.

"But it's Saturday, my love."

Eliott looks at him hesitantly and then nods gently. 

"I know, but I promised to go and see what the editing process looks like. It will only be an hour or two, I'll call you when I get out. See you later, babe."

Eliott gives him a quick kiss and then greets their friends before leaving the room.

"He looks weird, doesn't he?" Basile asks "Are you two okay?"

Lucas looks at him rolling his eyes.

"Of course we're fine. He's just preoccupied with work. They're putting together everything they shot to prepare the episodes and all set to be finished by the end of the month. But as usual he'll be better when it's done."

"It's the quid pro quo for having a famous husband." Arthur laughs "You may see his name in the credits on TV but his job comes before you."

Lucas sighs with a smile because he knows that despite appearances, Eliott's work never comes before him. They remain one more hour, to discuss quietly, calling Imane by Whattsap to be able to show him Charlie, even if she's in Morocco.

It's only when he leaves with Yann that Lucas thinks back to the way Eliott left in a hurry. It's just weird that he didn't tell him this morning that he should go back to work. So he sends him a message, just to know how soon he'll be home.

''He's not at work, is he?''

Lucas looks at Yann and shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't think so. I don't know."

Lucas' cell phone rings and his face immediately decomposes.

''He's home, actually.''

''I think you both need to talk, Bro.''

Lucas stops and looks at him frowning.

''What? No. I swear, we're okay. What should we talk about?''

Yann sighs and rolls his eyes as if it's obvious.

"The fact that you want a child and he doesn't."

Lucas widens his eyes and even takes a step back.

''Why would you say that? Who told you that Eliott didn't want a child?"

Yann looks at him like he's an idiot and then sighs again.

''It's pretty obvious, Lucas. You never talked about it with him?"

Lucas looks down and grunts from the inside, almost ashamed to have to admit to his best friend that they didn't, they never spoke clearly about it..

''Okay, come on Bro, let's go get a beer.''

Lucas sends a quick message to Eliott that he'll be home in an hour and then puts his phone in his pocket. They walk silently to the bar where Mika works and Lucas sits down with a sigh while Yann goes towards Mika. Is he right? How could Yann know that better than Lucas? And it's not like Lucas wants a baby right away. They have time.

''So you never talked about it? Like really never?"

Lucas takes his beer and hits it against Yann's before he takes a big sip.

''You guys have been together 10 years, Bro! How is that possible?"

''That's the difference between a straight couple and a gay couple. We don't need to talk about birth control." tries to joke Lucas.

Yann rolls his eyes while taking a sip.

''No, but we can talk about the future, right? What the fuck, Lulu? I thought you were all about communication?"

''We are!'' Lucas moans. ''But I wasn't sure I wanted to, okay? When I was 17, I was sure I would never want kids. I left this behind me when I accepted that I was gay."

Yann puts his hand on Lucas' forearm and smiles.

"You know the two aren't incompatible, right?"

Lucas nods with a smile, tapping Yann's hand with his own.

''Of course I know. Now, I know it, but at the time, I didn't think I wanted it. And then with all the stories in my family, I didn't want to hear about starting a family. But lately it's been different. I know I want to have children. But Eliott wants it too, you know, it's just not the right time, I guess. So I'm waiting for Eliott to talk about it. I...I don't know, I guess I'm scared. It's a big decision to make anyway."

Yann nods with a smile.

''But you want it, don't you?''

''To have a child with Eliott? Yes, of course."

Yann loses his smile and takes a sip of his beer.

''So I'm telling you, I think you need to talk. Just to make sure you're headed in the same direction, Lucas. Because even if it's not for now, you need to make sure you both want it.''

''I would add.'' Mika says as he joins them, ''It's longer for a gay couple, so it might be good to get a little bit of a head start and start thinking about it. The baby won't arrive 9 months after wanting it like other couples do."

Lucas looks at him with a sigh of defeat.

''Were you listening to us?"

Mika rolls his eyes before kissing him on the cheek as he stands up.

''Of course, kitten, that's my job. A bartender should always be listening. And a guru, too. Go home and talk with Eliott."

Yann starts laughing and Lucas grunts as he finishes his beer. 

''Okay, thanks for that, Yann. I've got to get home. But I swear, everything's fine between us. We're going in the same direction, you're worrying about nothing. I know my husband better than you do."

Yann looks at him and smiles.

"I hope so, I want a godson! I would be such a cool uncle."

Lucas knows Eliott by heart. They are happy together. They have been married for 3 years. Of course they want the same thing. It's just not the right time. They are not even 30 years old, they have plenty of time to think about starting a family.

Lucas repeats this over and over until he finally gets to their house and opens the door. But as soon as he sees Eliott's face, he knows they have a problem.


	2. ''I think we need to talk."

''I think we need to talk, Lucas.''

Lucas frowns immediately. Eliott almost never uses his first name, except when he is angry with him.

''Are you angry?"

Eliott finally smiles as he gets up, coming to take him in his arms.

''What? No. Sorry, babe, I'm just worried."

Lucas hugs Eliott, and they stay like that for a while, just breathing each other's scent for reassurance.

''Talk to me, love. What's wrong? Why did you leave? You didn't go to work, right?"

Eliott shakes his head and sighs.

''No. I came here. I'm sorry. But it was too much, babe, I needed to think."

Eliott paces away, and Lucas frowns.

''Think about what? What happened?"

"You nodded your head," says Eliott as if it were something unimaginable. ''I don't even know if it was conscious or not, but you nodded your head, babe. Yann was asking you if he would be your child's godfather and you said yes, clearly.''

Lucas nods softly.

''Yes, because I want it to be him. Why do you have a problem with that? You wanted somebody else?"

Eliott looks at him and Lucas can see he looks sad. In fact no, not really sad. He's kind of worried. Or angry. In fact Lucas doesn't really understand what's going on and especially he doesn't understand why Eliott is touched by this gesture.

''Wait, stop it.'' says Lucas suddenly before Eliott has time to speak. "Should I tell you that we're not going to have children right away? Do we really have to fight now about who will be the godfather?"

''But I'm not going to have a child,'' Eliott yells ''Not now, not later. Never. I thought we were clear."

Lucas widens his eyes, feeling an immense sadness invading him. It can't be true. Yann can't be right.

''What? No. It's just not the right time, but when we're adults, we"

''We're adults, damn it!'' shouts Eliott ''But I'm not going to change my mind, Lucas. I'm never gonna have kids."

Lucas has the impression that Eliott has just stuck a sword in his heart. He falls sitting in one of the armchairs, struggling to keep the tears in his eyes.

''But...but why did you marry me if you don't want to start a family?''

Eliott joins him, crouches down in front of him to take his hands in his own.

''But we're a family, babe. You're my family. I married you because I love you and I want to live with you for the rest of my life. And I thought you wanted that too. You never talked about having kids. Not once."

Lucas lets go of Eliott's hands to run away from his head, pulling his hair to fight the pain he feels deep inside. 

''I thought I didn't want it at first. But I want to be a dad, Eliott."

It's the first time he's said it out loud and it's like a revelation. Yeah, he wants to be a dad. He wants to have a child and see his baby grow up and be with him as best he can, showing him that he loves him no matter what. And most of all, he wants to go through all of this with Eliott.

"I could never do that," whispers Eliott, "How could I be a father with the example I've been given? The one thing my dad never did right is to have enough beer in stock for me to supply you and force you to come to my house. My father is an alcoholic, how do you expect me to be a good father? I can't do that to a kid, Lucas."

Lucas gets up, suddenly very angry.

''So I'm an jerk because I had a shitty father but I don't care and I still want to have kids?''

Eliott looks at him, almost shocked, and takes two seconds to realize what Lucas has just said before he sighs.

''No, of course not. I'm not talking about you, Lucas, I''

''Stop calling me, Lucas, fuck!''

Eliott smiles in spite of himself.

''That's your name, angel.''

''Not for you, usually'' grunts Lucas '' Unless you're telling me it's over between us. Is that what you want?"

Eliott jumps up to him so fast, that Lucas startled, but he lets him hug him.

''No. Of course not, babe, I don't want to lose you. I'm just telling you why I'm never gonna be a father. It was all very clear in my head, since a long time. A very long time."

Lucas steps back, exhales sharply through his mouth as he sits on the couch.

''Okay, then tell me why. I'm listening to you."

Eliott sighs and sits down next to him, putting his hand on his knee and gently caressing him.

''I won't talk about my dad again, but that's the first reason. And then there's everything else: I can't imagine having someone who is completely dependent on me. It's too much responsibility. Being a parent is too much worry and stress I couldn't handle, Lucas. I wouldn't be able to handle sleepless nights, childhood illnesses and all that. And I can't even imagine the nights wondering what happened to our teenager who ran out the window. It's not for me, I can't do that. I could never cope with all this. I'm sorry."

Eliott stops, and Lucas doesn't know what to say. Clearly, Eliott isn't saying he doesn't want it, he's saying he's not capable of raising a child, and with that, Lucas is completely at odds. 

"When did you decide this?"

Eliott puts his head down, looking at his hand on Lucas' knee.

''You say it was a long time ago, I just wish''

''When I was diagnosed.''

Lucas was sure. From the moment Eliott said "for a very long time," he was sure it had something to do with his bipolarity.

''I hate to say this, but you know you don't have to be the biological father. Also, bipolarity isn't totally hereditary, and"

Eliott leaps up and crosses the living room to go into the kitchen before turning around to look at Lucas.

''That's not the fucking point! I can barely take care of myself! How am I going to take care of a baby if I can't get out of bed or I get totally out of control and put him in danger? I can't do it, Lucas. You knew I was bipolar, I asked you to leave, you should have done it. You should have known that I wouldn't be able to start a real family."

Lucas gets up and joins him, hugging Eliott.

''Of course you can do it, my love. Your illness shouldn't be what's holding you back. You can do it, if you want to. Look at me, my love."

Eliott sighs slightly, but Lucas hears him anyway. And that makes him smile. Eliott ends up moving slowly to look him in the eyes.

''Tell me you don't want to have a baby. Not that you can't raise one, but that you don't want one. Because you don't want to lose your freedom, because you don't want to have to deal with homework, because you think it's selfish to make children in our shitty world. Because they stink, they scream and they are exhausting. Tell me you really don't want it."

Eliott looks him in the eye and smiles at him.

''Lucas Demaury, you're a pain in my ass. ''

Lucas takes a huge smile, rubbing his nose against Eliott's nose.

''I know, but you love me. Minute by minute, okay? Don't think about everything that could happen. Just think about what you want or not."

Eliott nods his head against Lucas' shoulder but doesn't loosen his embrace.

"I love you."

Lucas hugs Eliott with a smile. He didn't say he didn't want it. It's a mini-victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the pack of beer Eliott gave to Lucas after his private concert? he just said it wasn't his but we never knew who it belonged to...so here I decide it was his father's.....


	3. You're really beautiful like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, today it's a short but intense chapter...to compensate, tomorrow's will be longer...
> 
> Good reading and have a good day 😉

"You're really beautiful like that."

Lucas looks at Eliott, trying not to look too surprised, but Eliott's words go straight to his heart and make him smile a little more. He looks again at the newborn he's holding in his arms. He can't really say he's comfortable, but he wasn't going to say no when Basile put his son in his arms. The little boy is wearing midnight blue pajamas with a little mouse sleeping on a moon and Lucas wonders why Basile and Daphne chose a mouse. He smiles as he tells himself that their baby will be wearing pajamas with a raccoon and a hedgehog on the day he is born. Because even though they haven't talked about it since Charlie was born, Lucas wants to give Eliott time to think about what he wants, Lucas is convinced that one day it will be their baby that he will hold in his arms.

"So? What's the name of Charlie's new best friend?'' asks Arthur as he walks through the door of the maternity room, his son visibly asleep in the baby sling on his belly.

"Sacha,'' Basile says, laughing, ''That's why it didn't take me long to choose for Charlie."

They all burst out laughing and it apparently wakes up Charlie, who is half meowing against his father. Arthur takes him out of the baby sling before putting him on Lucas' second arm.

''Oh, man, what are you doing?''

"Don't move!" Arthur says, "Let's take a picture. The first two members of the new gang finally meet. Don't drop my son."

''Don't drop mine either!'' Daphne says from her bed, ''Or I'll rip your head off.''

Lucas raises his eyes to the sky and tightens his embrace around the two babies. They are barely two months apart but it's crazy the difference between the two. Charlie looks huge, but he doesn't have a single hair, while the tiny newborn baby in Lucas' right arm already has a huge clump of curly hair.

''Lucas? Come on, smile. You look like you have a broom up your ass."

Lucas looks at Basile who takes his picture and smiles.

''You look perfectly at ease.'' laughs Yann ''Not at all worried.''

Lucas sticks out his tongue and smiles at him.

"I'd like to see you there, idiot."

''Oh no, I don't touch babies.'' says Yann laughing ''I only touch mothers.''

Everybody starts laughing.

''That's the worst line ever.'' Lucas laughs. ''Well guys, you come to take them back or what?''

Lucas looking at Basile and then Arthur to come looking for their sons but his friends look at him without moving. The two guys shake their heads before looking at Eliott.

''He's really handsome like that, isn't he?''

''Don't you think he'd be great with your baby in his arms?''

Lucas feels the panic winning him over. Only Yann knows about the discussion he had with Eliott less than two months ago. He was already surprised that Eliott wanted to come with him to see Daphne and Basile's baby today. Fuck, his friends don't do it on purpose, but they always have a knack for coming to mess things up.

''Stop it guys, we''

''He's really beautiful," said Eliott, "I think we're seriously going to start doing what we need to do to get one."

Lucas looks at Eliott, who smiles at him. He knows his mouth is wide open, but he can't react otherwise. It is only when he hears the sound of a photo that he comes to his senses.

''What? What did you say?"

All his friends start laughing but Lucas doesn't care. He's too busy watching Eliott nodding with his best smile.

''I said I want to have a baby with my husband.''

Lucas looks at his friends and lightly lifts the babies in his arms.

''Grab your babies, right now.''

Arthur and Basile unload him immediately and Lucas throws himself into Eliott's arms, literally slamming him against the wall in shock, surrounding his waist with his legs, before kissing him.

"Is it true? Do you want to? We don't have to because of his idiots, you know."

Eliott starts laughing while Basile and Arthur drop a "Hey!"

"I asked them to say that, babe. I love you and I've been thinking about it ever since we talked. I've been thinking a lot about this and I've been talking a lot with Basile about his mom. I want to have a child with you. If you still want to, and if you're sure you can handle it when I can't.''

Lucas nods, smashing his mouth against Eliott's, letting his hands wander through his hair and moaning.

''Get a room!'' laughs Yann.

Lucas rests his feet on the ground and nods.

''Yeah. You're right, we'll do that. Daphne, Basile, congratulations! We'll come back tomorrow. Come on, my love, let's go."

"Have fun!" Alexia says as they almost run out of the room.

They run hand in hand to their house and jump on each other as soon as Lucas closes the door. They are completely undressed before they even reach the bedroom, and Lucas' body already has several deep kiss marks on his neck.

''I love you. You don't fucking know how much I love you."

Lucas pushes Eliott away for just two seconds so he can look him in the eye.

''Promise me you're not doing this just to make me happy. I want you to really want it, my love."

Eliott hugs him and Lucas has to make a superhuman effort not to move his hips against him.

''I promise you. I've really thought a lot about it. If you think I can do it, I trust you."

Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott's neck so he can pull himself up against him and wrap his legs around his hips. He loves to do that. He loves when Eliott wears it like a koala. Eliott catches him by the buttocks which he kneads well before putting him down on their bed.

''You make me feel like I can do anything, babe, you're really amazing.''

Lucas moans because Eliott bites his lower lip.

''You can do anything, my love. But for now, just make love to me. Come on."

Eliott smiles as he locks on to Lucas.

''With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have the impression that Eliott quickly changed his mind...I promise, the next chapter will show that he really...really...really thought about it...


	4. I'm ready for it.

It's a delicious feeling that wakes up Lucas. That of Eliott's fingers walking on his belly, creating a kind of totally random drawing. Lucas opens his eyes gently, smiling at the sight of Eliott looking at him. Eliott bends over to kiss him before moving back, straightening himself again on his elbow.

''Have you ever thought about what you would prefer? Surrogate mother? Adoption in France? Abroad?"

Lucas turns slightly and leans on his elbow and smiles.

''Good morning to you too, my love. Sleep well?''

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''No, not really. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I feel like we're crazy, but at the same time I really want to do it."

Lucas takes Eliott in his arms, pulling him up against him for a gentle hug.

''Everything's going to be okay, okay? We're not crazy, we're in love and we want to start our family. We're going to talk about it calmly, we don't have to start the process now if you're stressed out, we''

''No.'' Eliott cuts him off, ''I really want it. I read that for an adoption, it was necessary to count at least 5 years, and that for a straight couple. So I guess it will be even longer for us. There have only been 4 homosexual couples who have adopted a child in Paris since 2013. So French adoption seems complicated. And since surrogate mothers are forbidden in France, we would have to go to another country and ''

''Hey!'' Lucas stops him. ''You've really thought a lot aboutn this, right?''

Eliott nods with a smile.

''Yeah. That sounds so complicated. Fucking biology bullshit... I wish I was as hermaphroditic as a snail."

Lucas smiles and hugs Eliott more harder.

''Complicated doesn't mean impossible, my love. With you, nothing seems impossible to me."

Eliott shakes his head, caressing Lucas' cheek with his thumb, rubbing their noses together.

''You're the one who makes it all possible, babe. After our discussion, I was really lost. I was so convinced that I could never have children that it really upset me when you told me that it was possible. And then I imagine us with our child, and then I really want us to do it. I'm not saying I'm not afraid of screwing things up, but I want to believe you when you say I can do it. When we met, I was convinced that I was screwed up and you showed me that it was totally wrong so, I want to trust you again''.

Lucas's lips find Eliott's and they kiss each other, caressing each other tenderly, until Lucas's belly starts to growl. Eliott stands up, puts a kiss on it before getting out of bed.

''The call of hunger, babe. Come on, let's eat."

Eliott takes out the cereal and buns while Lucas makes two coffees.

''I've been reading a lot about co-parenting, and I think''

Lucas reflects but ends up frowning.

''What's co-parenting?''

Eliott takes a sip of coffee and smiles.

''It's when a gay couple and a lesbian couple decide to have a child together. They share custody on a part-time basis."

Lucas shakes his head. They only know one lesbian couple, and even if the four of them get along really well, there's no way he's going to share the raising of a child with Lola and Maya. And even if they meet another female couple, there is no way he would share the upbringing of his child with anyone other than Eliott.

"Yeah, I think it's weird too," says Eliott, smiling, "It's hard enough to make the right compromises to raise a child while respecting the desires of both parents, so with four people it seems impossible. It may be faster but it seems too complicated to deal in the long run."

Lucas aquiesces, extending the arm to caress Eliott's cheek.

''Yeah, me too. Definitely. I want to have a baby with you, only you."

Eliott nods, kissing the inside of Lucas' hand.

"Surrogate mother?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

''It's still forbidden here. Pfff...France is so late sometimes."

Eliott nods and takes a sip of coffee before looking at Lucas with a serious look.

''I met a couple who went to Canada and''

''Stop ! Wait... what? When? Why didn't you tell me?''

And that's exactly when the click comes in Lucas' head. Maybe he should've figured it out sooner. How could he not see that this is all happening way too fast? Eliott changed his mind way too fast and now seems to be too excited about it, it's just obvious that it's an episode.

Eliott gets up, immediately joins Lucas to come and sit on his lap.

''I swear it's not a manic episode, babe. I just needed to be sure before I told you, okay? I didn't want to disappoint you by saying maybe and saying no in the end. So I talked a lot with Basile about his mom and it really reassured me. But I also needed to know how we could do it. I swear this isn't an episode, I really want to do it."

Lucas hugs Eliott, really wanting to believe him, as he usually does when Eliott tells him he's fine and already feeling guilty tto have thought about it, but on the other hand, he doesn't want to believe it and realize in a few days that it was indeed an episode.

Eliott looks at him and smiles tenderly at him. He puts his forehead against Lucas' forehead, gently caressing his neck.

''I'm sorry if I seem impatient, but since you opened my eyes, I really want this, baby. I want our child to grow up with Sacha and Charlie and be part of the new gang. When I see the happy faces of our friends holding their babies in their arms, I want it to be us. But we have a long way to go for that so I'm just looking forward to know which way you want to go and to doing the first step with you.''

Lucas nods softly.

"And all your fears?"

Eliott smiles, once again putting his forehead against his own.

''You know that with you I'm not afraid anymore. I know you had a shitty father, and yet when I look at you, I know you're going to be a wonderful father, so why can't I do that too? I know you believe I can do it and I really want to believe it too.'' 

Lucas kisses him and then puts his forehead against Eliott's forehead.

''Of course you would be a wonderful father. But I just want you to be sure, okay?"

Eliott again gently caresses Lucas's cheek with a smile.

''This isn't an episode, babe. I'm sure. Just as much as the day I said "yes" to you. ''

Lucas nods gently.

''Ok. Sorry I thought of that. So you met a couple who went to Canada?''

Eliott gets up and pulls Lucas' arm to accompany him to the sofa where they curl up against each other. Eliott pulls out his phone and opens a web page in his favorites, showing the happy faces of two men in their forties, a chubby but equally smiling baby in their midst.

''I think our best option is to use a surrogate mother, like them. In Canada, it's cheaper than in the United States, and you can find pen pals who speak French more easily. The surrogate mothers are not paid, just compensated, so we know they are not doing it for the money. Except that there is one obstacle."

''The distance? The price of plane tickets? The price of the medically assisted procreation?"

Eliott shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

''No, that doesn't matter. You know money is not a problem. No, It is the surrogate mother who chooses the couple she wants to help based on a file, before meeting them. So I don't"

Lucas rolls his eyes and sighs, not believing what he hears. His amazing husband is still full of doubts about himself when he is so wonderful, and it still makes Lucas sad.

''Do you think we won't be chosen? Did you see your face, my love? Everybody would want to carry your baby. Two french guys who fell in love in high school, it's the perfect story.''

''Except when one of them is bipolar. I don't want to hide this, Lucas, I don't want to lie to a woman who would like to carry our baby.''

Lucas nods with a smile, taking out his phone.

''Okay. Let's be honest, and you'll see that we're still gonna get chosen. I have no doubt about that, my love. We have a 15-day vacation at Christmas, so we could go in Canada, if you want. It's in two months, which gives us time to find out more.That way, over there, we meet the organizations that do this and we see what happens.''

Lucas stops and realizes that he is going too fast. They can't just decide like that and go that far on a whim.

''Or we can wait and do it next year, or the year after, it's up to you. We're going at your pace, my love.''

Eliott nods several times before kissing him, jamming Lucas' phone between them.  
  
''I want it. I'm ready for it. Let's take that first step: let's go to Canada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this? I am...definitely! 
> 
> I'm using here the true story of Sébastien and Julien who (like many French people) went to Canada, in 2018, to have a son, Georges.
> 
> The next chapter will be devoted to the Gang...because yes, the years go by but they are always inseparable...and as the quote goes : "it takes a whole village to raise a child."


	5. We're really going to do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a big chapter...I even thought about cutting it in half at the beginning but in the end as it mainly concerns the gang, I left everything in one chapter...And then I think you want it to become more concrete now so that way the story goes a little faster today...

In two months, Lucas becomes almost unbeatable on how to proceed. They have met Sébastien and Julien several times and frankly, when Lucas looks at their son Georges, he can't help but imagine him and Eliott in a few years time guiding other couples while watching their son or daughter playing next to them. It sounds like a wonderful fucking dream but for once, it seems possible.

Sebastien and Julien put them in touch with the agency that allowed them to have Georges in Toronto. They had chosen it because it's a small structure and the director is really available and quite fun, and it really suits Eliott and Lucas too. They met the director of the agency in visio, to talk about their story and their project and it was just amazing to be able to really project themselves into the idea of having a baby in their family. The two elders also put them in touch with the clinic and their lawyers, and explained everything about contracts and administrative papers. 

Mika was really right: being gay, or at least a gay couple, is to be part of a big family. It doesn't matter if you dress differently, if some guys wear make-up or if others have protruding muscles, in the end it's one big family. Sébastien and Julien are really happy to be able to help them and the counsellors and Lucas understands this, because he hopes to be able to do the same thing one day: be a fucking breath of hope for couples who love each other but live in a country where they are denied the right to start a family. At least a country where they are allowed, but where they are not helped, at least not men, because the PMA is open to lesbian couples, which Lucas finds really unfair.

''Babe, do you think we should keep our coats with us or should we put them in the suitcase?''

Lucas shakes his head, Eliott's voice takes him totally out of his thoughts and he takes out his phone to watch the weather.

"Today it's -6°C in Toronto...ok, we'll keep them with us or your sperm will freeze as soon as you get off the plane. That's why I bought you a long coat, my love."

Eliott chuckles but takes the coats out of the suitcase.

''You're an idiot! I guess the hats too, babe?"

Lucas nods as he watches Eliott remove the hats from the suitcase and put their toiletries in their place. Eliott stops in his gesture, as if he felt Lucas' look on him and looks at him while smiling at him.

"What?''

Lucas gets up from the desk where he was sitting and comes to snuggle up against Lucas, almost jumping. No Ok, definitely jumping with excitement.

''I can't believe it. We're really going to do it! We're really going!"

Eliott nods with a smile before putting his hands on Lucas' shoulders.

''You know we can't get too excited. It can take a long time and it may never come to fruition. It's a long road ahead of us, babe."

Lucas gently strokes Eliott's cheek.

''I know, my love. And I promise you I'm calm and I'm not getting excited. But we're going to the other end of the world, Eliott! Do you realize that? It's just completely crazy!"

Eliott nods and laughs in front of Lucas' enthusiasm and pulls him towards him to kiss him. He lays him down gently next to the suitcase, peppering his neck with tender kisses, slipping his hands under his T-shirt that he hurries to remove. His hands unbutton Lucas' jeans as if by automatism while Eliott's mouth is already on one of his nipples.

''Damn, you're so beautiful when you are happy.''

''I'm always happy with yo''

The doorbell of the apartment interrupts them and they stay a few seconds looking at each other, asking themselves a silent question to which they both shrug their shoulders.

''Come on guys, open up! We've got pizzas!"

Lucas sighs as Eliott gets out of bed and crosses the room to open the door.

''Ah finally! Damn, I thought you guys were out."

"No, we were just finishing packing."

Lucas sits on the bed just as Arthur walks past his bedroom door. He stops to look at him and raises a mocking eyebrow.

''Oh yeah, I see...''

Lucas shows him his middle finger and already Basile joins Arthur.

''What do you see? Oh yeah, you'd pack the suitcase...uh...uh..."

Basile raises his eyebrows laughing. Lucas grabs his T-shirt on the floor and closes his pants while Yann appears in front of the bedroom door.

''Oh...sorry for interrupting. But you'll have plenty of time on your second honeymoon, right? Come on, we got pizzas."

Lucas joins them in the living room with a big smile on his face. Eliott is already coming out with beers, and it really makes him feel like they're still 17. And that's why he laughs when he sees the two babies asleep in the cosys right next to the sofa. 

"So Baz, how's it going at night?" asks Arthur, while he's having a beer.

Basile sits down on the couch and sighs, giving the impression that he's chickening out.

"I'm exhausted. I think Sacha is a vampire. He sleeps all day and at night he spends all his time crying. Now he's going to be good and he's going to sleep the whole time we're here, but I guarantee you, as soon as I take him home, he's going to start screaming. That's why Daphne asked me to take him, so she can sleep for a few hours.''

Lucas looks at Arthur who rolls his eyes and takes his son out of the cozy, waking him up at the same time.

''You're crazy, don't let him sleep, and you'll see, he'll sleep all night. Here, Lulu, take Charlie.''

Lucas puts down his beer and picks up the still bald little boy, putting a little kiss on his head. He looks at Eliott who smiles at him and winks at him. Their friends know that they are leaving tomorrow for two weeks, but they don't know why and even though Lucas can't wait to tell them, he knows that if he does, they will never stop talking about it and that it will stress him out even more so he prefers to keep it just for him and Eliott. 

Arthur unties Sacha from the cozy and takes him in his arms, caressing his curly hair.

"Come on baby, it's time to be awake now, we're at uncle Lulu's and uncle Eliott's house. Want to try your first beer?"

Sacha makes a little noise when he opens his eyes and they all start laughing. 

''You're going to see Baz, you'll thank me tonight. I did that one day with Charlie and he has been sleeping most of the nights since then. It used to be horrible because I couldn't hear him crying, of course, and Alexia used to wake me up all the time bitching because she was tired. We just need to help him reverse his rhythm, but don't tell Daphne or Alexia, okay? Here's Eliott, gift."

Arthur puts Sacha in Eliott's arms without him being able to do anything else but take him in his arms. Eliott smiles and settles down more comfortably, bringing the little boy closer to him. They get together at least every two weeks with their friends so now they're pretty comfortable with babies.

''So? Ready to go?'' asks Yann ''Considering the way you're packing, I guess so.''

Lucas chuckles and nods.

''So what?'' asked Arthur over a beer. ''Are you just looking for information? Making an embryo or choosing a surrogate mother?"

Lucas chokes on his beer and the droplets fall on Charlie's head who jumps.

''Shit, I'm sorry, kitten. Why would you say that, Arthur? We said we were going on vacation."

Arthur rolls his eyes while Yann looks up at the sky.

"Why are you lying to us, Lulu?" Yann asks. "I thought we told each other everything. You're talking about having a baby and you're going to Canada for two weeks. Do you take us for idiots or what?"

''We decided to give you time to tell us about it, but you're leaving tomorrow.'' says Arthur ''So we'd like to know where you stand.''

''Yeah, we're here, Lulu.'' says Basile as he chews a slice of pizza. ''How can we support you if you don't tell us?''

Lucas looks at Eliott, not really knowing what to say but Eliott doesn't even notice him, too busy making faces at Sacha and seems completely out of the discussion. 

"My love?"

Eliott puts the little boy against his chest while laughing.

''Sacha is definitely a little sheep with his blond curls. He is...What? What did I say?''

The guys start laughing and Yann passes the pizza he just cut.

''Already, my son is not a sheep.'' corrects Basile.

"No." Yann confirms, laughing, "Baz is a sheep. Sacha is rather the poodle style."

Lucas in front of Basile's shocked face while Arthur laughs with open throat.

''Okay, leave my son's hair alone. And mine too. We asked you why you didn't want to tell us you were going to Canada to have a baby."

Eliott rolls his eyes as he strokes Sacha's back.

''Why tell you if you already know? We have an appointment with the director of an agency and with a clinic if we decide to go for it so we don't have to go back in two months to give our little swimmers away. We have no idea what the results will be and we're not going to come back with a baby anyway. We'll tell you more when we get back, okay?"

The guys are taking huge smiles.

''No? Really? Are you really gonna do it, then?"

Eliott stands up and comes and sits next to Lucas, putting an arm around his shoulders.

''Yeah. Someday we're gonna be sitting here with a baby, and it's gonna be ours. Maybe even soon..."

Lucas rolls his eyes and giggles.

''I thought we shouldn't get carried away, my love?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders, readjusting the curly little boy trying to lift his head to look around.

''Sorry but hell, we have to believe it. Tomorrow we're getting on a plane and that's the first step to meeting our baby. It's gonna be a long road, but we have to believe it."

Lucas smiles, bends over to kiss Eliott without crushing the two babies together.

''And look at that, you're already ready to have twins.'' laughs Yann.

''Yeah! The trip will be well paid off that way." Basile laughs.

Lucas shakes his head and laughs.

"Are you crazy? No, we'll start with one, it'll be good enough."

Eliott laughs, dropping Lucas'shoulders for take a slice of pizza.

''And so?'' asks Basile 'Who's going to leave his swimmers in a jar?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

''Do we really have to talk about this while we eat?''

''Come on Lulu, we just want to know.'' asks Yann ''It's not like we're going to imagine you doing it ...ok you know what, don't say anything. Oh, shit, I'm already imagining it."

Lucas rolls his eyes then looks at Eliott and shrugs his shoulders. They've been talking about it for two months but they still don't agree because they both want the other do it. Lucas wants it to be Eliott because he loves him and he wants a baby that looks like him and Eliott says they should choose based on the best genetic profile, so let it be Lucas, but Lucas thinks that's totally lame because there's no evidence that his gene are better than Eliott's. Lucas keeps reminding him that bipolarity is as hereditary as schizophrenia and that there is a whole set of factors around it that cause the disease to develop but Eliott is still not convinced.

"We don't agree, so for the moment nothing has been decided."

Basile puts his hand on Eliott's knee and smiles at him. Arthur starts laughing, saying that they just have to mix their tadpoles and let nature decide and Yann declares that it doesn't matter anyway, they will both be as much father as each other.

And just for that, Lucas knows he has the best friends in the world.

And they prove it once again 15 days later. 

It's December 31st, it's after 9 p.m. and they should all be celebrating the New Year. Lucas and Eliott's flight should have arrived at 2pm but they were delayed during their stopover in Frankfurt so they warned their friends that they would not be with them tonight to celebrate the new year because they would be too tired but they would meet them tomorrow morning.

And yet here they are, all three of them. Basile makes grand gestures through the airport window while Yann walks away from him and Arthur talks to him, probably telling him to calm down. Eliott retrieves their suitcase on the conveyor belt and they join them smiling. Lucas knows that he shows them a tired and sad smile, but it is the best he can do.

''Oh shit. That didn't go well?"

Eliott shakes his head and wraps an arm around Lucas' shoulders, kissing him on the temple.

''No, that's good. He's just sad that the vacations are over.''

Lucas pouting, looking at the plane behind them.

''I just want to go back, it went by too fast. It was so great. I still want to eat maple syrup pancakes and drink caribou."

Lucas sighs and then turns to look at his friends. The truth is that he feels like he's left their baby project behind and can't do anything about it now. And it's fucking frustrating. Yann takes him in his arms and hugs him tightly.

"Don't worry, next time I'm sure you'll come back with a cute baby."

Lucas sighs as he taps Yann's back. They did everything right, and now they just have to wait. And Lucas already knows that the waiting will be unbearable.

''Come on lulu, let's go party.''

Lucas looks at Arthur and smiles and nods.

''Ok, let's go. Thanks, guys."

And it does feel good to party. They don't go out for a wild night out like they used to, but they spend the evening at Basile and Daphne's, drinking, eating and laughing. They're all together to celebrate the new year and Lucas can't help but think that if they're really very, very lucky, maybe next year they'll have a baby with them. He knows he shouldn't think like that. The agency manager told them that the average wait is two years, but Lucas can't help but think about it.

''Maybe next year you guys will be dads or fathers-to-be, can you imagine that?''

Lucas sighs as he watches Basile elbow him. The five of them are in Basile's living room, while Daphne, Alexia and Emma are laughing in the kitchen on the phone with Imane. Lucas is pretty sure that Emma is offering to draw tattoos for the girls to hide the scars left by the pregnancy but as she is a little drunk, he is happy to know that she won't do it tonight.

''What? You have to believe it, Lulu. Be positive! I do!"

Lucas smiles at him before taking a sip of beer.

''We try not to get our hopes up.'' says Eliott softly.

''Ok.'' says Yann ''but concretely, what happens now? What do you have to do?"

''Nothing.'' moans Lucas ''We have nothing to do. We just have to wait for a woman to pick up our file and contact us. Usually a surrogate mother chooses 3 cases, contacts the couples to get to know them better and she ends up choosing the couple she feels best with. We just have to wait.''

Eliott gently kisses Lucas' forehead, caressing his shoulder.

''And she be the biological mother?'' asks Basile.

Eliott shakes his head, taking a sip of Lucas' beer.

''No. We called for an oocyte donation. We chose the donor when we were there. In fact, it's all done with a files, but we know she's light brown and has blue eyes. So the baby should look a little bit like us."

''So?"

Basile raises his eyebrows and Lucas looks at him with a white look.

''So, what, Baz?"

''Who did his business in the box?''

Lucas bursts out laughing then looks at Eliott and they both start laughing. 

''Okay...so I guess there's a story!'' Basile laughs. ''Come on, guys, we want to know.''

Lucas rolls his eyes while shaking his head.

''Did I ask you what position you were in when you made your son?''

Basile smiles and opens his mouth but Lucas reaches out his hand between them.

''No! I don't want to know! Shut up, Baz!"

Basile makes a vexed pout and crosses his arms on his chest as he sinks to the bottom of the sofa.

"So? Was it embarrassing?" asks Arthur. "It must be really weird, right?"

Lucas smiles as he looks at Eliott, remembering how weird it was to be in this room, a pot in hand, knowing that everyone behind the door knew exactly what he was going to do, knowing that Eliott would do exactly the same thing 5 minutes later. He remembers how lonely he felt. He can still see himself coming out of the room with red cheeks, tears in his eyes, throwing himself into Eliott's arms.

''That's not how I wanted to make a baby. A baby should be made with love. I'm sorry, I can't do that."

He still remembers the nurse's surprised face as Eliott gently pushed him into the small room, closing the door behind him, kissing him tenderly.

''We are love, babe. It's going to be a baby made with love anyway. I love you."

Lucas feels his cheeks turn slightly red when he thinks back on how he and Eliott kissed and touched each other; how Eliott made him totally forget where they were: how sweet and wonderful it was.

''Okay." laughs Arthur, "I think we've lost Lulu. Can we just figure out who did it, finally?''

Eliott nods, holding Lucas against him.

''We decided to do what you advised, Arthur. We're mixing it all up and letting nature take its course."

Lucas smiles and pulls Eliott towards him to kiss him.

''Like the doctors are gonna go 50/50 and you guys are gonna get the surprise or like you guys did this together?''

Lucas looks at Eliott who smiles and turns to his friends.

"A baby is made by two, isn't it?"

The three boys nod with big smiles and Basile looks like a wise man, like when he's in the middle of thinking.

"It's crazy to think that the baby is ready, but you just have to wait until you find an oven to allow him to develop and grow."

Lucas sighs, losing his smile.

''Yeah. We just have to wait. We had to answer questions separately, put up pictures of ourselves and write our relationship history."

''I'm sure in a file in Canada there's a hedgehog and a raccoon drawn at the bottom of a page.'' says Arthur smiling.

Eliott nods with a smile and Lucas realizes how well their friends know them.

"Yeah. We told our story in drawings."

''The whole story?" Yann asks, raising an eyebrow.

Eliott shakes his head while gently caressing the back of Lucas.

"No. Not Lucille or Chloe and not the barge or my arrest... But we said I was bipolar, that Lucas had helped me to live better and to accept myself, that we met in high school, that we both painted the murale, we told about our first apartment, the proposal, our marriage. We even talked about you. Now we have to cross our fingers and wait."

Basile gets up and brings a bottle of champagne while Arthur brings 8 glasses.

''I believe it! We all believe it! There's a woman over there who will read your file and she will want to carry your baby!"

''Guys, it's gonna be time!'' Emma screams as she joins them.

"Shhh! You're going to wake the little ones!" Daphne screams louder than she does, making everyone laugh.

The girls join them smiling and take a glasse. The countdown starts and Lucas turns to Eliott when he reaches 0.

''We have to believe it! Happy New Year, my love!"

Eliott steps back slightly when Lucas tries to kiss him.

''Every year I spend with my amazing husband is a happy one but I believe in it too."

And it is with a kiss full of hope that the year begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, we believe in it...nice Saturday to all !


	6. I'm ruining your life.

The more weeks go by, the less Lucas believes in it. They know that they now have 4 viable embryos waiting in a freezer and the wait is even harder now that they know.

The weeks become months and even though he knows he has to be patient, Lucas starts to despair. So he tries to devote as much time as possible to his work and the students so he doesn't get lost in his thoughts. Lucas has been a high school biology teacher since 5 years and he really loves his job, but as the weeks go by, he finds it harder to live with his colleagues talking about their unborn babies, their children or just their families. And he hates it. He hates feeling embittered by other people's happiness, but he just can't help it. And the worst thing happens when he finds out that one of the girls in his 9th grade class is pregnant. She is only 15 years old. Lucas has to make a huge effort not to show that he cares, but he thinks it's so unfair.

When March ends, Lucas is forced to admit that he won't have a new baby with them in the New Year and even if he had to expect it, it's a blow.

And then one day in April, he starts screaming when he opens his emails. They have a contact request from the agency. Eliott comes out of the bathroom, still soaked, with just a towel around his waist.

"Why are you screaming like that?"

"Look!"

Lucas points to the computer, not having even clicked to open the email, and pointing to the object: _''Contact of a potential mother carrier.''_

''Ok. Breathe. Calm down. Let's take a look at this."

Lucas blows softly through his mouth, wondering how Eliott can be so calm. Maybe it's because he's just more patient than Lucas, or maybe it's because he thinks the few months of waiting will be forgotten as soon as they hold their baby. Eliott says it's because he's older and therefore wiser, but Lucas knows he's only saying that to piss him off.

They read the surrogate's profile and Lucas immediately loses his smile. He can't really say what doesn't suit him, but there's something bothering him. He looks at Eliott out of the corner of his eye but his face is impassive. The director told them that they had to feel comfortable with the surrogate mother and that it had to be a mutual choice, but they can't really refuses, right? If they refuse her, who knows how long they will have to wait before another one chooses them?

Eliott gently closes his computer by shaking his head.

''No. I'm sorry, babe, but no, it's not her.''

Lucas sighs and hugs Eliott, not caring that he's all wet.

''I'm sorry, babe I don't''

''I know, my love, me too. I know it's not her. Damn it."

Eliott gently squeezes it against him, burying his head in his neck.

''It's gonna come, babe. I swear we're gonna find her. We gotta feel it, and right now I know it's not her.''

''I know.''

So it's with a heavy heart but sure of their decision that Lucas tells the agency that this woman is not the one. 

And the waiting continues again. Lucas feels the pinch in his heart getting bigger every time he sees how fast Charlie and Sacha are growing up. The two little boys are sitting now, laughing at each other and pricking each other's toys. And when Lucas sees this, he has only one wish: that his baby comes soon so he can play with them and join the new gang.

He tries not to let anything show when he celebrates Daphne's birthday, but Basile comes to hug him before they leave and when he tells him that one day it will be his turn, Lucas realizes that he hasn't really been able to hide his unhappiness from his friends.

Eliott doesn't get up the next morning and since it's a Saturday, Lucas doesn't get up either. He hugs him, gently caressing his hair.

''I'm sorry, my love. I'm here."

Lucas feels horribly guilty now that he's watching Eliott, because he didn't see his episode coming. He was so busy feeling this emptiness inside that he didn't notice that Eliott wasn't well. And the worst part is that he's pretty sure that Eliott didn't notice it either. 

Eliott spends the day sleeping and Lucas ends up getting up to go cook. They can't both stay moping around like that. And it's while baking Eliott's favorite muffins that he realizes what they're doing without even realizing it. Since when being just the two of them not enough for their happiness anymore? Because Lucas feels like that's exactly the image they're sending back to each other and he doesn't want that.

Lucas decides he needs to get his act together and get away from this project. So he decides to prepare a surprise weekend for Eliott. He spends his Saturday afternoon looking for a good idea and he ends up finding the perfect place for them. They will be able to be just the two of them completely cut off from the rest of the world and Lucas is sure that it will be good for them to take time just both. 

When Lucas gets home from work on Tuesday, Eliott sits on their couch and watches TV which is always off. Next to him, there are several pages of drawings of a sad hedgehog and a raccoon.

"Maybe we should have accepted the first one."

Lucas shakes his head, taking Eliott in his arms.

''No, we did the right thing. We have to trust each other. She's not just an oven like Baz said, she's a woman we're going to be in touch with for the rest of our lives. We have to believe, my love, it's gonna happen. We will find the right one. In fact, we have to wait for her to find us."

Eliott starts crying and huddles up with Lucas.

''I'm sure it's because of me, Lucas. I feel like I'm ruining your life. If I wasn't bipolar, I'm su"

''And me?'' Lucas cut him off ''You think I don't feel like I'm ruining your life? If you were with a woman, you wouldn't have to face all this."

Eliott steps back to look at Lucas, totally shocked.

"What?"

''What, what? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Eliott. You never would have had to go through all this if you were with"

''If you say Lucille, I kill you.''

Lucas smiles, placing his forehead against her husband's forehead.

''I was going to say a woman, silly. Whatever, I'm the one who's slowing you down, Eliott, not the opposited."

Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas, locking himself against him.

''You ain't slowing me down, baby, you're helping me move on. And no, I never thought about that. I only love you.''

Lucas nods, gently kissing Eliott on the neck.

''This weekend we're going to forget about all this and just think about us, okay? We're just gonna go away to a tree house together. A weekend with no people, no internet, no phone. Just us, cuddling in the middle of the forest, perched in a tree 10 meters above the ground. Is that okay?"

Eliott nods gently without loosening his embrace.

''Sounds amazing, babe. Thanks."

And, indeed, when Lucas discovers the tree house they'll be sleeping in, he's totally agree : This is just amazing. There's a huge bed in the sleeping area, and he knows they're going to spend the whole two days in it. And naked, of course.

His phone emits a familiar ping and Eliott looks at it with a raised eyebrow.

''Shit, sorry. I turn it off. No more distractions. Promise."

Eliott finishes listening to the recommendations given by the owner of the center and Lucas takes his phone out of his pocket, ready to put it in airplane mode for the weekend as he himself suggested. And there, in the middle of the terrace, overlooking the forest, he freezes because he sees the title of the email that mocks him. He looks at Eliott, really not knowing what to do.

Should he tell Eliott that they just received a profile of a new surrogate mother or should he just turn off his phone and enjoy the weekend as they promised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you? What would you do in his place 🤔 ?


	7. Here we are.

* * *

_Lucas & Eliott Demaury, _

_My name is Elisa, I'm 36 years old and I'm sending you this first email because your file has really touched me. I prefer to write to you in French because I'm French too. I grew up in a small village in Alsace before moving to Quebec when I was 18. I was supposed to spend two months of vacation in Montreal with my friends but I met my husband and stayed here. We have been married for 16 years and now live in the suburbs of Toronto. I'm a nurse and my husband is a music teacher at a conservatory. We have 4 childrens: Rose at 14, Simeon at 12, Adam at 10 and Madeline at 7._

_Two years ago, I carried my sister-in-law's baby because a deformity prevented her from doing so and it opened my eyes. I felt this baby growing inside me, I felt it move and I gave birth to it, but it wasn't my baby, it was never my baby. I was just the oven that allowed him to develop and grow before he could be reunited with his real family._

_And every time I see my sister-in-law taking care of her daughter, I feel like I've done something wonderful. Since it is within my power, I wanted to offer this chance to another couple. So, I'm here, looking at the raccoon and the hedgehog hugging each other with a smile on the first page of your file._

_You should have seen the smile I had when I discovered your story illustrated by these cute drawings. I loved reading your different versions of how you met, but I loved even more your whole story around the painting on your high school wall. I can't help but imagine you, in love and not daring to say it, throwing paint on the wall. And seeing the paint stains drawn on the animals that represent you, I can't think of anything else but the scene from the movie "I Killed My Mother". So although I guess it didn't totally happen like that since you were in the middle of your high school, it really made me smile. I don't know anything about art, but the result is really nice. Thanks for the picture._

_The raccoon really hurt me when he's drawn alone, surrounded by black and I would like to thank you for your honesty in the face of Eliott's disease. I find it really brave to have dared to write it in your file knowing that some people would refuse to carry your baby because of it. I understand that this is a part of you and your family history and I thank you for sharing it. And Eliott, it's really beautiful to read how your husband's love helped you accept yourself and get better._

_Through your drawings, we can see all the love between you, and it's even more true in the pictures. Whether it's the pictures of you at high school, your wedding, or the one taken of you at the agency, the way you look at each other is just really beautiful and it touched me a lot. Lucas, the words you use to describe Eliott are exactly the same words I would use to describe my husband and I think it's incredible._

_So that's why I'd like to help you with your project. The director has agreed that I will only choose your application for now because I would really like to be able to carry your baby, if you want me to. I'm sending you an attached picture of my family, I thought you might like to see us._

_If you have any questions, please don't hesitate. I look forward to hearing from you. I think it would be easier to talk to us in visio to get to know each other._

_Love from Toronto._

_Elisa_

* * *

Eliott clicks on the attachment and Lucas sees him smiling when the photo appears on the screen. Elisa is brunette, medium height and stands in her husband's arms with their childrens smiling around them. Elisa's smile is so soft that it looks like a ray of sunshine.

Eliott gently puts the phone on the terrace table and sighs before placing his forehead against Lucas' forehead.

''What do you think, baby? I'm afraid I'm going to be influenced by my episode, because''

''I think she's perfect."

Lucas' voice is only a dark whisper but he can't do better considering all the emotions he feels inside. Eliott fills the space between them and throws himself on Lucas's lips, dropping a "me too". and tears start to flow down Lucas' cheeks without he trying to stop them. A few minutes ago, he was hesitating about what to do and finally Eliott took his phone out of his hands, probably wondering why he was frozen like that and clicked on the email to open it. And now they're in a beautiful fucking dream.

''Fuck'' Eliott says with a big smile ''We found her! She found us. Here we are, babe.''

Lucas slides his hands under Eliott's shirt, but Eliott stops him, taking the phone back.

''We got to answer her, babe. I can't fucking believe this. It's unbelievable.''

Lucas nods then puts his hand on Eliott's arm.

''Hold on. Do we have to wait a while to think about this? Or at least make it look like we're thinking? Like at the beginning of a relationship, you know, when you don't have to answer too quickly when the other one writes to you not to show him that you're waiting for him...and"

Eliott raises an eyebrow before starting to laugh.

''What? Oh, my God, babe, you're so cute. Were you really thinking about this?"

Lucas gives a chuckle as he shakes his head.

''I wasn't, but guys are. They're the ones that told me what to write you on the day of the mural, you know. If they hadn't told me what to write, I would have sent you so many emojis or gifs you never would have come. I was so stressed."

Eliott starts laughing as he pulls Lucas towards him to kiss him.

''Okay, so I'm the one who answers. And no emojis. No gifs.''

Lucas laughs and Eliott waves to him to look at the screen to take a picture, their cabin just behind them.

''We'll send him a picture of us and propose her to see her in visio when we get home on Sunday night or next week, if she prefers, what do you say?''

Lucas nods with a smile.

''That sounds good, my love. It's perfect."

Perfect...that word sums up their weekend exactly. A perfect weekend, just the two of them making love and discussing their future, two big smiles on their faces. 

Perfect...this word sums up exactly the first meeting with Elisa through screens. They talked for over an hour, getting to know each other but feeling like they were talking to a friend. And it sums up all the emails, photos sent and other organized visions, including the last one with her husband and their childrens.

Perfect...everything is simply perfect. The sun seems to be shining brighter since 3 weeks and the sky seems bluer. Even the students ask him if he is okay because Lucas is cooler than usual. Tomorrow the month of June begins and on the 25th the insemination is scheduled. And this idea alone leaves a huge smile on Lucas' face. And it's because he's in such a perfect mood that after his last class, he decides to go to the florist to buy a bouquet of sunflowers for Eliott. He walks up the stairs of their building whistling, just looking forward to meeting his incredible husband. 

When he opens the door, Eliott jumps on him so quickly that he drops the flowers that fall on the floor.

''Lucas, damn it! Why don't you answer?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, his phone is in his bag, he just didn't hear it.

''My phone is in my bag. Eliott, what's up?"

''I've been trying to fucking call you!''

Eliott seems upset. Not happy, not sad, just upset. Lucas raises his hands to gently caress his face, trying to calm him down.

''I'm here, my love, what's going on?''

''Toronto called, they don't do the insemination anymore at the end of the month.''

Lucas feels all this fucking emptiness coming back up in him like he never left him but he doesn't have time to dwell on it as Eliott shakes him by the shoulders.

''Did you hear me, babe? They're doing it tomorrow! Tomorrow!"

Lucas shakes his head, blinking to look at Eliott.

''What?"

''They're doing it tomorrow!'' Starts yelling at Eliott ''They got a cancellation and Elisa's ready, so they're doing it tomorrow! This is it, babe! Here we are."

They both start jumping up and down, hugging each other. Until Lucas realizes that they need to stay calm."

''We've got to calm down, love, you know what they say: don't get too excited, it might not work the first time. We have to stay calm.

Eliott nods, stopping jumping too.

''Shit, sorry. But I couldn't get ahold of you. I really wanted to tell you. I feel like I'm boiling from the inside out, I'm so happy. Here we are!"

Lucas squeezes gently against Eliott. 

''I'm happy too, but we have to put things into perspective, otherwise in two weeks we're really going to suffer if the pregnancy test is negative."

Eliott nods but Lucas sees that he doesn't think a word about it and that he already imagines them with a baby in his arms in 9 months while Lucas imagines them crying for 15 days if none of the embryos have held. And even though he knows that Eliott will be sad if Elisa is not pregnant, it makes Lucas happy to see Eliott so invest. Lucas is really happy that he was able to change his mind because now it's totally clear that Eliott is looking forward to being a father.

For three days after the insemination, they only talk about that and alternate between _"we might be dads soon"_ and _"what if it doesn't work?"_ And then they realize that talking about it doesn't help him at all, so they decide not to talk about it anymore. Lucas decides to learn a new piece on the piano and spends his evenings practicing while Eliott draws or works on the new series he directs.

But in his head, Lucas can't stop thinking about numbers and probabilities. As per the clinic's protocol, two embryos were implanted. There is therefore a 23% chance that one of the embryos will hold. This means that out of 100 inseminated women, only 23 really get pregnant, and this figure seems ridiculously small. And then sometimes he dares to imagine that everything will go well and he thinks that maybe they will have a baby to be born by March 1st. And that sounds like a wonderful dream and Lucas is afraid it's just a dream, so to avoid being too disappointed, he focuses on the 23%.

And the long-awaited day is coming. June 15th. They called each other with Elisa a week ago, but they didn't mention the possibility of a pregnancy, knowing that the symptoms she might be experiencing could be as much due to a pregnancy as much as to the hormonal treatments she received before the insemination. So when the computer starts ringing, Lucas starts screaming before he picks up the computer and Eliott joins him running.

''Go, damn it! I want to know!"

Lucas shoots Basile with his eyes and tells him to shut up. It was the guys who insisted on being there, either to party or to comfort them and Eliott thought it was a good idea. Lucas can't even think straight anymore, whether his friends are there or not, frankly it doesn't matter. He just feels like he's going to die because he feels so stressed.

''Lucas! Push the fucking button!'' moans Yann, giving him a nudge.

Lucas presses the button while Eliott puts his hand on his thigh and he feels ready to faint.

"Lulu, are you feeling good?''

Lucas looks at Arthur and nods but when he watches Elisa appear on the screen, everything turns black and he just feels his forehead hitting something before he faints. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there...it's accelerating ...it often takes several tries, but even if it does, they're off to a good start, aren't they?


	8. Hi in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hesitated to write this in one or two chapters...(and there I still hesitate but too bad, I'm only going to do one chapter)....
> 
> so it's going to be long and we're going to move forward in the story. I hope not to lose you along the way ;-) because I swear that the end of the chapter is worth it! 
> 
> (prohibition to go read the end first 😂😂)

Lucas opens his eyes gently, touching his forehead, looking at Eliott's beautiful and terribly worried eyes.

''Tell me I'm not dreaming.''

Eliott shakes his head with a bright smile and Lucas, now lying on the sofa, turns his head towards the screen where Elisa has a T-shirt with a stork carrying a baby on it with _"Baby on Delivery"_ written underneath. She doesn't have the pretty smile she had earlier because she looks worried.

"Lucas? Are you okay?"

Lucas sits down, taking the glass of water that Yann hands him.

''I'm fine. I'm sorry. It was just, like... Are you pregnant? Really?''

Elisa nods, regaining her huge smile. 

''Yes! If all goes well, in nine months your baby will be in your arm. Congratulations, guys!''

This time Basile, Arthur and Yann start to scream as they jump into the living room and Elisa starts to laugh. Eliott kisses Lucas with a tender kiss as if to say ''we fucking did it!''.

''I'm really happy that you are well surrounded.''

 _''We are really happy.''_ answers Arthur with a horrible English accent _''Thank you so much!''_.

''She speaks French, idiot'' Yann remarked, hitting him on the back of the head. 

"We love you very much!'' said Basile ''Take good care of our nephew."

"Eh oh, maybe it will be a girl!'' Yann declares Yann very seriously.

"Oh stay calm." warns Eliott "We have to at least wait for the first ultrasound to make sure that everything is okay. You never know."

"I don't care!'' shouts Basile as he jumps on the spot ''We believed it and it's here! Stop being fucking pessimistic or your baby will be there and you won't have enjoyed a single second of pregnancy. Accept to be happy! Accept that it can go well!"

Eliott smiles and hugs Basile before coming back to kiss Lucas who hasn't moved from the couch and still looks at the screen smiling stupidly. Xavier, Elisa's husband, appears on the screen with a glass and he's toasting for the good news and it's just crazy and unreal. At 3730miles from their home, there is a woman carrying their baby.

The weeks go by with a horrible slowness and every time Lucas receives an email or a sms from Elisa, he trembles with fear at the idea that she announces to them that it's not going well, and he knows that Eliott does it too, but every time it's just to send them news, to know how they are and even to celebrate a happy birthday to Eliott. And then the days go by and Lucas slowly starts to believe it.

''Happy birthday, babe.''

Lucas smiles, while Eliott wakes him up with a kiss and takes him in his arms. If it wasn't a Thursday, they both would stay in bed, but Lucas knows that Eliott will have to go to work soon, teasing him that not all of them are lucky enough to have all the school vacations like him. But that doesn't matter because tonight they will be celebrating together. 

''Thank, my love. Do you think it's okay for me to feel old?"

Eliott laughs as he gently kisses Lucas' face.

''You're only 28 years old, babe.I'm the one who changed tens. 30 years.''

Eliott says that with a wince and makes Lucas laugh. 

''Yeah, you're right, you're so olde. I've got 2 years before I'm gonna feel old.''

Eliott laughs, gently kissing Lucas' jaw before putting his head on his chest, drawing patterns on his belly.

''Just imagine, our child will be able to walk. He will come and open the door before jumping on the bed to wish you a happy birthday."

Lucas hugs Eliott against him, gently stroking his hair.

''If all goes well, he will be what? 1 year and 4 months old. You think that's talking to a 16-month-old baby?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

''I don't know. We might have to start looking into that, right? Shit, we're not ready at all."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders in turn, kissing Eliott's head as he traces a heart around his belly button.

''If Baz can raise a baby, we can raise a baby, too, don't worry. We're waiting for the first ultrasound and then we buy all the books that talk about a baby's development, okay?''

Eliott stands up and climbs up Lucas to come and kiss him and nod.

''I can't wait to give you your birthday present!''

Lucas pouting and puppy dog eyes until it's time for his husband to go to work but Eliott refuses to give him his birthday present. He treats him to well-placed birthday kisses that leave a big smile on Lucas' face but he persists in telling him that he can't give him his present until tonight. 

Lucas is having lunch with his mother and he almost blames himself for not talking to her about Elisa, but he really wants to wait until he is sure everything is okay. He passes quickly at Yann's but comes back home before Eliott's return. He waits for him by answering quickly to the messages of his friends who will come to celebrate tomorrow evening. It's when he hears Eliott open the door of their apartment, that his phone starts ringing and Lucas freezes as soon as he sees that the call comes from Elisa. He picks up, remembering that she called Eliott for his birthday, so he doesn't have to worry too much.

''Hi, Elisa?''

''Happy Birthday Lucas!''

Lucas lets out a big sigh and that makes Elisa laugh.

''Everything is fine, Lucas. I promise you that everything is fine. Is Eliott's here?''

Lucas waves to Eliott before joining him, putting the loudspeaker on.

''Hi Elisa! Perfect timing!"

Elisa laughs and Lucas frowns, wondering what Eliott is talking about.

"Lucas? Are you there?"

"Yes, of course."

''Actually, I have a surprise for you.''

Lucas looks at Eliott, who smiles at him, squinting with excitement.

''What? Why? You are already doing so much, Elisa."

''Actually, we've decided to come to Alsace at my parents from August 17 to 31, so we'd like to come in Paris and see you.''

Lucas takes a huge smile, nodding, but it's useless because the call is not in video.

''That would be great, thanks.''

"And since the first trimester ultrasound is scheduled to be done between August 1st and 24th, I thought the three of us could do it in Paris. It's my birthday present for you. Happy birthday, Lucas."

Lucas chokes a sob and then huddles up against Eliott.

''Thank you. You're awesome. Thank you, Elisa."

"I have to pick up the kids from school, but I'll see you soon. Celebrate."

Lucas doesn't even count the time he spends crying with joy in Eliott's arms. In a little over a month they're going to meet the woman who's carrying their baby and they're going to see their unborn baby. Here. It's getting real. It's getting so fucking real. He had already imagined doing all the ultrasounds from a distance, so knowing that he could be present really counts for a lot.

''And now, my gift.''

Lucas stands up, wipes his tears with a smile.

''What? Wasn't that it?"

Eliott shakes his head with a smile and holds out an envelope that Lucas looks at before he opens it. He looks at the plane tickets and then looks at Eliott again with a raised eyebrow.

''We go to Toronto for Christmas break? It's not going to be too much since we'll have to go in February?''

Eliott nods before kissing Lucas.

''I don't care. They're voidable if anything happens, but if not, I want us to start next year by feeling our baby move."

Lucas kisses Eliott, not being able to believe it. It's getting really real. It's just wonderful. Two weeks later, Eliott is on vacation too and the days are going by so fast now that they are both on vacation that August 20th is coming up really fast.

They arrived at the train station more than half an hour early and when the train from Strasbourg arrives, Lucas feels like he is going to die. And then he sees her. She smiles tenderly as their eyes meet and jumps into their arms before they can say a word.

''I'm so happy. Oh guys, finally. I've been so looking forward to seeing you. I'm so happy to be here."

''Honey, you're going to scare them.''

Lucas chuckles as he hugs Elisa a little tighter against him. She can never scare them. She is their blessing. It's Eliott who lets her go first to shake Xavier's hand.

''I'm really happy to meet you, Xavier. Thank you so much for all.''

Xavier shoots Eliott against him, hitting him amicably in the back then comes to do the same thing to Lucas. The fours go back to Eliott and Lucas home and settle down quietly to toast together before going to the ultrasound scan. And while he talks music with the husband of the woman carrying his baby, Lucas tells himself that this situation is totally unreal but just perfect. It is as if they had always known each other.

''Ready to see your baby?'' asks Xavier ''I should warn you, the first ultrasound is pretty disappointing in terms of representation, it just looks like a bean. But hearing the baby's heart is worth it."

Lucas thinks back as he takes Eliott's hand in his, staring at the black screen in the ultrasound room, ready to see that little bean. And as soon as the image appears, he feels his breath being taken away. Eliott looks at it and then looks at Elisa's belly before he starts crying. Lucas pulls him towards him before he realizes that Elisa is crying too.

''You're going to be dads.''

Lucas is terrified but he nods, holding Elisa against him.

From this memorable ultrasound, the weeks go by at a crazy speed and Lucas's anxiety keeps increasing. They announce the big news to their moms by inviting them both to eat lunch on a Sunday and they are really happy. They hesitate a lot and finally they send an email to their fathers, just to warn them. Lucas' father doesn't answer his message, and Eliott's father answers that he's unconscious, that he will never be able to manage it on top of his illness. It's not the first time he's thought this, but reading this, Lucas is really, really happy that Eliott's parents finally decided to divorce a few years ago.

And thankfully, Eliott just deleted the email, shrugged his shoulders, called him an asshole and swore he would never be like that with their childrens. But deep down, Lucas can't help but wonder if Eliott really wanted it all and if he doesn't regret it, now that it's becoming more concrete. And the worst part is that the more weeks go by, the more Lucas panics. He knows he's the one who started talking about this whole baby thing and thought he was ready, but the more the weeks go by, the less ready he feels. What if he's not ready for all this? What if they can't do it?

''My love?''

Eliott strokes Lucas' cheek without opening his eyes and Lucas almost blames himself for not letting him fall asleep but he is too worried.

''What if we don't make it? What if we regret it? What if we finally realize that we were better off just the two of us? What if we're so tired that it takes us away from each other?"

Eliott sighs as he opens his eyes, surely not coming back that Lucas is talking about it now. It's clear that this is neither the time nor the place, but Lucas really needs to be reassured. He kept his doubts to himself for too long and now that they're here, he feels like he's going to explode

''It's going to be okay, babe. We're going to be exhausted and we're probably going to feel like we're going to die of worry more than once, but we'll get there. With you I'm not afraid.''

Lucas buries his head against Eliott's neck.

''I'm scared to death!''.

Eliott laughs, kissing Lucas' hair.

''I know, babe; you think too much. But I'm sure you're going to be an amazing dad, and I can't wait to share that with you. And then our friends are going to be there to help us and our moms too. Everybody's with us, babe. You're going to be perfect, I have no doubt about it. I'll never stop loving you so much, daddy."

Eliott says it in such a weird tone it makes Lucas laugh. It's really weird to hear Eliott call him that, especially since right now he only calls him than on the tone of humor. Lucas kisses him and then hugs him a little tighter.

''I love you so much, my love, thanks. Sorry.''

Eliott smiles, kissing him again.

''I love you too. Now try to get some sleep, babe, we've still got six hours left in the flight."

Lucas nods, resting his head on Eliott's shoulder, who puts his head against his own.

''Do you realize that a year ago we were flying over the same ocean with our heads full of questions and had no idea what was going to happen to us?''

Eliott nods and Lucas is sure he's smiling. He gently grabs his hand and intertwines his fingers before kissing the top of his hand.

''It was the first step on our path, and he's just getting started. Do you realize that in less than three months we'll be on that plane again and not just the two of us?''

Lucas still has trouble imagining that. At home, everything is ready, because of, or thanks to an episode of Eliott. While Lucas was accompanying a school trip, Eliott had repainted the walls of their office to turn it into a nursery. And during his episode, a few weeks later, he bought an incredible amount of equipment. The nursery is just like a nursery store and they probably have things he won't use, but that's okay, at least they're ready. They have a stroller with a steering wheel instead of handles that makes Basile and Arthur jealous and they wanted to try it as soon as they saw it. When Eliott came out of the depressive episode that followed, he blamed himself very much for having bought it all alone, depriving Lucas of choosing with him but Lucas grabbed the grey and white carrying sling, saying he couldn't have chosen better, handed the black sling to Eliott and they spent the evening watching youtube videos to learn how to use it.  
  
Of course, they are always really scared that Elisa will call them with bad news, but so far this never happens. They attended the second video ultrasound and they asked to save the surprise of the sex for the birth. And even though their friends often tease them, asking them if they really don't know or if they just refuse to share it, Lucas is really happy with their choice. They will find out together, straight away and it will be perfect. At least, if the birth takes place after February 8th because school winter vacation starts on the 7th and the very next day, Lucas and Eliott will get on the plane to Toronto in order not to miss the birth, scheduled for March 1st but which will surely be ahead of schedule.

But while waiting to come back for the birth, they spend the two weeks of Christmas vacation in Toronto. They rented a studio ten minutes walk from Elisa's house and it's just perfect. They had planned to spend Christmas Day together but Xavier and Elisa leave them no choice but to join their whole family. Eliott and Lucas arrive with arms full of gifts for them, but it is nothing compared to the gift Elisa gives them. 

Every day, they meet Elisa again and simply chat, feeling the kicks, hands or buttocks, laughing at the joyful mess that goes on inside her already round belly. Some days, Lucas sits at the piano with Xavier and plays while looking at Eliott who closes his eyes with his hand on Elisa's belly and when Eliott's face is filled with wonder, Lucas is sure it is because he felt a kick.

And that's exactly how they are right now. Xavier plays Christmas songs with Lucas while Eliott gently caresses Elisa's belly. Eliott extends his hand towards Lucas who looks at him.

''Come on, babe. Come and give us one last hug together."

Lucas almost sighs as he looks at Eliott who asks him to join him. He tries not to show he's sad because in less than an hour they'll have to leave for the airport. 

''February will be here soon, Lucas. In 1 month and 7 days you will be here again.''

Lucas looks at Madeline who smiles at him and gently strokes his cheek.

''You're right, sweetie, thanks. You're counting fast."

The little girl rolls her eyes and smiles.

''I may only be 7, but it's January 1, so the math isn't hard.''

Lucas smiles at her as he comes to sit on the sofa on the other side of Elisa, gently placing his hand next to Eliott's hand.

''Hi in there. We have to go back home but next time, we''

Elisa utters a great cry of surprise, which startled Eliott as much as he did and Lucas does not miss his panicked face. They don't have time to ask a question and Elisa stands up, revealing a huge trace of water where she was sitting.

''Honey?'' asks Xavier ''Tell me you peed on yourself.''

Elisa shakes her head, clearly trying not to panic.

''I'm sorry .I think I'm going to give birth."

_It's too soon!_

Lucas doesn't say it out loud, but this sentence goes on and on in his head as he watches the guilt on Elisa's face.And yet they all knew it could happen. Xavier disappears into the hallway, obviously calling the neighbor to come and take care of the children.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have done that."

Elisa holds her back, visibly suffering, and Eliott immediately joins her, letting her rest against him.

''It's not your fault, okay? Lucas Demaury, we need you here. Now!''

Lucas jumps and shakes his head.

''Shit, sorry. Tell me what to do.''

''Get the file and let's go.''

Lucas grabs the file that Elisa shows him and they join Xavier who is already getting out the car. Lucas and Eliott sit in the back and hold hands silently. It is only once he sees the lights of the hospital that Eliott gently caresses Lucas' cheek, putting his forehead against his own.

''It's going to be okay, babe. It's sooner than we thought, but it's gonna be okay."

Lucas nods, kissing him gently before hugging him. But the only thing he can think about is that it's too soon, two months too soon.

Xavier puts them in the maternity emergency area and from there everything goes crazy. Elisa has lost too much fluid for the doctors to stop the delivery and anyway the cervix opens too fast. Lucas and Eliott are dressed before they even realize what is really going on and end up in the delivery room. Lucas tries not to look at the doctors and nurses who are standing in the back of the room ready to intervene and tries to focus on Elisa.

''I'm sorry," she says between contractions, "I wish I could have done mor"

Another contraction appears on the monitor and she literally crushes Lucas' hand. Lucas looks at Eliott standing on the other side, and he knows that if he has tears in his eyes, it's not because Elisa crushes his hand too.

''You were perfect.'' says Lucas softly as he caresses her back ''You're perfect.''

''Ok'' said the doctor ''As expected, it is this buttocks that comes first. Okay, get ready."

Lucas knows he's talking to the nurses and doctors, and that's good because he's not ready at all. They're not ready. 

''There's no doubt about it, it's a little girl.''

Lucas looks at the baby who unfolds slowly but does not cry out and holds his breath, shaking Elisa's hand in his.

''Come on, honey!''

Eliott's voice is immediately replaced by a tiny scream. It is a kind of meowing but it is there and it tears a sob from Lucas' chest.

"Come on baby girl, you can do better." the doctor says as he runs his thumb over his back. 

She utters a high-pitched scream and Lucas lets go of the breath he was holding while watching the nurse grab their daughter and take her to the back of the room.

"Congratulations, dads," says the doctor "The year is off to a great start. Go ahead, you can follow her."

''Go ahead.'' Elisa whispers, resting her head against the bed.

''We'll be right back.'' Promises Eliott as he kisses her on the forehead. ''You're great.''

''Thank you Elisa. Thank you."

They leave Elisa's bedside and join their daughter holding hands. They have a daughter. The words hit Lucas in the head but he can't believe it. This tiny baby with closed eyes but already has a few strands of brown hair is their daughter. The doctors clean her and then suck out her nose and mouth with a pipe, which makes a horrible noise and begin to agitate around her. And that's when Lucas realizes that she's not crying anymore and especially that she's starting to change color. 

''Come on baby girl, come on, you can do it.'' says the nurse ''Come on, princess, your daddies are here.''

Lucas shakes Eliott's hand a little harder, tears streaming down his cheeks as the tiny baby gets paler and paler.

''Okay, let's get her to the pediatric ICU. Now.''

''Eliott, Lucas!'' shouts out to the doctor still sitting in front of Elisa. ''Your second baby's coming now! Okay, everybody get ready, second's coming."

They barely have time to get to Elisa's bedside when the doctor catches a baby just as tiny as the first one, but with a heart-rending cry.

''That's good, baby. Congratulations, it's a boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are times when I'd like to see your reactions when you read... I'd really like to see the look on your face when you read "the second baby comes"....
> 
> (Friends fans might recognize the wink, even though, here, Elu knew it...you understand why Lucas was so terrified now, and why they expected an early birth.)
> 
> it was really hard for me not to make them talk about "the baby" from the first ultrasound because in fact, I should have written "the babies" (there's just one time where I've marked "their childrens".)
> 
> So? Surprised?


	9. Eliott, Lucas and their babies minute by minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how a pediatric intensive care unit in Canada works but I worked in this unit in France for 2 years so I used that experience here (which was really very rewarding, beautiful but very difficult too)...and yes for those who don't know, in reality I don't just write fanfiction: I take care of babies...all day long :-) and I love it. I really loved working in maternity and neonatology even if there are really, really hard times, it's always wonderful to see peoples becoming parents and babies weighing 500g leaving the premises to go back home.
> 
> ok, let's go see our twins...

* * *

_How are you guys doing? Are you at the airport?_ _Lucas, Eliott are you okay?_ _Anyone have any news?_ _Not since this morning._  
_Why aren't you answering? W_ _e're super worried!_ _Why aren't you guys answering?_ _Too late, the plane must have taken off._  
_Yann, are you still going to pick them up at the airport?_ _Yes, of course I do._

  
_Ok, they are not there._ _Are you sure they arrived at 6 pm?_ _The plane arrived but they weren't on it. W_ h _ere are you guys?_

* * *

Words seem to swirl around in their group chat, not to mention the many sms and missed calls. But this is nothing compared to the emotions that swirl inside Lucas. He puts his phone in his pocket without answering. What could he answer? That they just lived their dream and their worst nightmare at the same time? That their twins were born but have no first names, that their daughter can't breathe on her own and that their son has a heart problem while they are both in the pediatric intensive care unit? That they were born more than an hour ago and don't know how they are or when they will be able to see them again?

And then he imagines his worried friends, not understanding why they haven't come home, and he picks up his phone, almost automatically typing _"we're still in Toronto. I'll keep you posted"._ He can't even write to them that they're okay because they're not. They're terrified, that's how they are. And anyway, he already wants to know how their children are before he says anything more.

Eliott leans on him a little more, but his eyes are always closed. Lucas puts his phone away and wraps his arms around him, kissing his forehead.

''I'm here, my love. I'm here."

He can't tell him that they're going to be okay, or that their children are going to be okay because he doesn't know anything about it. So he focuses on what he knows: they are there for each other.

Eliott holds him a little tighter and Lucas holds him back, the contact reassures him as much as he can right now. They are in a waiting room, fortunately empty, and they have been waiting for over an hour for news of their children. Their son has been taken away almost as quickly as their daughter because he has a heart problem, but they don't even know what it is. And the wait is just unbearable.

''I love you."

Eliott's voice is broken and it brings tears to Lucas' eyes. Lucas caresses Eliott's cheek where the tears have left traces.

''I love you too.''

Lucas looks at the brown woman who walks towards them, a nice smile on her face and makes Eliott move slightly for those who see her too.

''Are you the parents of the Demaury twins? Hi, I'm Marie, I'm a nurse and I welcomed your twins. I'm going to take care of you, okay? Let's go see them."

In less than two minutes, they're both standing there, hand in hand, ready to follow her.

''Here you can wash your hands and then don't touch anything. In our department, germs are our worst enemies. Your twins are both in the incubator but in the same room. Did you choose first names?''

Lucas shakes his head while Eliott sighs. 

''We thought we had more times to decide.''

The nurse takes a nice smile that doesn't even seem forced and Lucas tells himself that he really likes her. That, and because she speaks French, which is much easier for them.

"Don't worry, almost all parents have to go through this here. You'll let us know when you choose."

She puts them in a kind of airlock and dresses them with a blouse and overshoes; and then they wash their hands before another soap and then a hyrdo-alcoholic solution. Everything is glazed so when Lucas enters the service, he sees all the other parents in the rooms and the tiny babies in the incubators and he tries not to look because it's just scary. They walk side by side with Eliott but Lucas doesn't know if they can hold hands and Eliott smiles at him tenderly, showing that he's not sure either but he's thinking about it too. And that's enough to reassure Lucas a little. 

And then a cry sounds. A kind of inhuman cry that makes Lucas cry, even though he knows he has no right to cry. So he dries his tears and walks forward head down, trying not to listen to the cries of this mother begging the doctors to make her baby live again. It's a heart-rending cry he'll probably never forget, followed by terrible sobs and Lucas can't even imagine what would happen if it happened to them. 

And as he stops in front of a glazed room containing two incubators, his thoughts go crazy : _Could their children die? Are they going to come home empty-handed and have to be content crying over all the material that will never be used for anything? Will they come home with only one of them? Will people say that it doesn't matter if they lose one of their babies because there will always be the second one left? Will they ever be able to bring their babies home? Is all this happening because Lucas had doubts? Is God punishing them?  
_

"Can I touch my husband?"

Before he realizes what Eliott is asking, he feels his husband's arm go around his shoulders and pull it against him. It's amazing how even in the most difficult moments, Eliott can always read him and know when Lucas really needs him. And then Lucas looks at Eliott and realizes that he's wrong. Eliott needs him just as much as Lucas needs him. They need each other. So he hugs him back.

They walk into the room, hugging each other and Lucas' heart tightens. In a transparent incubator, decorated with a sign _''baby girl Demaury''_ , their daughter appears even smaller. She has a pipe that goes in her mouth, and one that stops in front of her nose as well as electrodes everywhere. Her chest rises as she breathes and her skin looks so pale that Lucas has the impression that she's transparent. 

"My princess."

Eliott's voice startled him so much the atmosphere is heavy. Eliott detaches himself from Lucas, puts his hand on the plastic of the incubator and looks at their daughtewho is visibly struggling to live.

"She's so small."

The nurse puts her gloved hand on Eliott's arm and Lucas moves closer to him to look at their sleeping daughter. 

"She's 3218,2 lb and your son is 4056, 5 lb, and frankly, they're good weights for their term. The doctor will come and see you. I will be here to translate you into French if you are not comfortable with English.''

Eliott thanks her while Lucas turns around to look at the second incubator. Inside, their son has his eyes closed but he's crying and Lucas does not even hear him. He has a tube that goes all the way up his nose and Marie explains that it is the feeding tube, but that their daughter's tube is in her mouth because of the oxygen glasses she needs to breathe properly. He has several electrodes connecting him to the screen next to him, indicating his heart rate and a lot of other stuff that Lucas doesn't understand, and a catheter that goes directly to his skull and it hurts to see.

"How can we help him calm down? I'm here..."

Lucas looks at this little guy, just wearing a crying diaper and his heart is clenching because he doesn't even have a first name to give him. He's the one who wanted them to wait to talk about it. And now he doesn't even know why he wanted to wait because he regrets not having chosen. 

''You can touch him if you want. Wash your hands and then you can put your hand over there."

Lucas washes his hands and then goes back to the incubator where Marie opens a kind of window. Lucas slides his hand in, half hesitant, and puts his hand on his son's belly. His hand almost encompasses his belly because it is so small and it is really impressive. 

The little one is still crying, his eyes closed and he's startled even when Lucas moves his hand. Lucas puts his forehead against the cold plastic of the incubator and starts to cry. 

"Calm down, baby. I'm so sorry."

Eliott's hand grabs his free hand almost immediately. They are almost back-to-back in the middle of the incubators.

''They're here, baby. They're gonna be okay."

Lucas nods, trying to hold back his tears.

''I'm sorry, Eliott, I know you didn't want that.''

Eliott lets go of Lucas' hand and grabs his chin instead, forcing him to look at him.

''Don't you dare think that, Lucas. I've always wanted to have kids with you, you just made me realize it was possible. And I already love them with all my heart. They came too soon, but they're here and they're going to fight, okay? We're here for them. Look, he's asleep, you calmed him down, daddy."

For the first time, Eliott doesn't say it in a mocking tone and it makes Lucas smile and nod before kissing him. 

''Thank you daddy. Oh, shit, no, that sounds weird. I could never call you that. They're gonna call you daddy, not me. But you're a great daddy, and a wonderful husband."

Eliott smiles and kisses him gently and turns to watch the doctor enter the room. Lucas reluctantly takes his hand away from their son, closes the window and grabs Eliott's hand, trying to listen carefully to everything the doctor says. He tells them the facts but is neither encouraging nor defeatist. Their daughter is experiencing a little respiratory distress but for the moment she just needs an extra supply of oxygen and their son seems to be adjusting well to life outside but a wall in his heart is not properly closed, so they are giving him medication for that through the catheter but he may need surgery in a few days. The doctor tells them several times that in this department, everything can change very quickly and that we must expect the worst, but do everything possible to make sure that this does not happen and be present as much as possible to help the babies fight.

As soon as he leaves, Eliott washes his hands and opens their son's incubator window before gently putting his hand on him, so Lucas does the same thing but with their daughter. They are side by side, between the two incubators and Eliott grabs Lucas' hand with his free hand. He gently caresses the top of his hand with his thumb before looking at their son while Lucas gently caresses their daughter's hand. And it's just beautiful. There they are, all four of them.

''Okay, let's play a game,'' says Lucas, trying to smile. ''It's called Eliott, Lucas and their babies minute by minute. And this minute, it's the four of us, okay? We both really love you two. We're gonna fight together."

"You'll never be alone, babies." adds Eliott

Lucas shakes his hand a little bit harder and they stand there for a while, all four of them connected. Marie takes pictures of them and explains that even though it's hard today, when their childrens grow up, they will be happy to remember that first moment together and Lucas loves him even more for that. She gives them the hope they need.

The medical team offers them to go home in the evening, but they refuse. They need to stay with their babies. And they don't even have a home anyway since they left the rental this morning before going to Elisa's house, so for tonight, the team accepts them to stay and the night nurse offers them to take their son in skin to skin. They will surely be able to do it tomorrow with their daughter but for the moment it would be too tiring for her to move her.

Eliott is the first to take their son against his naked chest and Lucas starts to cry while looking at them. He takes a picture of them and then continues to talk to their daughter while gently caressing her hand. Around 10pm, Eliott calls the nurses, asking them to put the baby against Lucas. And when his son is put against his chest, Lucas finally feels a little more serene. Eliott falls asleep almost immediately in the chair next to him and Lucas gently caresses their son's back.

''Everything's going to be okay, baby. You didn't want us to leave without you, right?"

The little boy moans and blinks quickly. 

''Daddy's here, baby. Your daddies are here. Your sister's right beside us. We love you so much already. I won't say this in a few years but for now please fight, my son."

Lucas sniffs, wipes his tears with the cuff of his sleeve, and at that moment a horrible ringing sounds in their room. Eliott immediately gets up as the nurses run to their daughter's incubator.

''It's nothing. She took off her oxygen glasses. She's tougher than we thought. I'll get the doctor."

Lucas can't move because he's afraid to disconnect one of the many wires connected to their little boy and he feels really split in two. That's exactly what he's been afraid of ever since they discovered the two little beans, which were clearly visible on the first ultrasound: not being able to be there for each child when he needs him. But fortunately Eliott is there, right next to their daughter talking to her softly, obviously trying to calm her down as much as he can.

The doctor arrives just a few seconds later and when he opens the incubator, Lucas hears him right away: she's not crying, she's screaming. She turns completely red and it looks like she's going to explode.

''Okay. We're going to try to put glasses back on her to bring her oxygen again but she's going to have to calm down. Can we put her on you? Twins often need each other's presence for reassurance."

Lucas nods and lets the doctor put their daughter on him, right next to their son. He can no longer make the slightest movement, but he would not move under any circumstances. Except for Eliott to take his place but Eliott looks at them with such a smile that Lucas knows he is not jealous at all. Eliott pulls out his phone and takes a picture of them with tears in his eyes.

''You look so beautiful, Lucas... My babies... The three of you are so beautiful."

Eliott puts his phone on the small table, washes his hands and comes to stand behind Lucas, kissing him on the cheek before putting his hands under the blanket that was placed on him and gently caressing the twins' backs.

"She wanted to join the collective hug," said the nurse gently as she came to take the vitals. "You see how her vitals are getting better. Oh wait, I'll take pictures of all four of you."

The nurse lowers the blanket just to let appear the two heads of babies, even if we guess more than we really see them, their heads hidden under their yellow caps and then she takes a picture of them. Eliott puts back the blanket, covering the babies as much as possible then the nurse lowers a little the lights of the room while leaving and Lucas to the impression that they are in a bubble, just the four of them.

"We should find a name for them."

Eliott nods against Lucas' cheek. 

''For our fighter, I thought of Elise.''

Lucas nods immediately.

''That's perfect. I don't think we can ever thank Elisa enough for that, so it's perfect. What about Eliott Demaury Junior?"

Eliott laughs and caresses the back of the little boy who has fallen asleep, just like his sister.

''Oh God, no. Imagine if he's as tough as I was as a teenager. No, I hope you're the father. So Lucas Demaury Junior?"

Lucas laughs and turns to kiss Eliott.

"I don't care who the biological father is, I hope he's as perfect as you are, my love."

Eliott kisses him again and then puts his forehead against Lucas' forehead.

''It's all thanks to you, babe. I love you so much. You make my life so much better."

Lucas moves his arm a little bit, but then he changes his mind and starts laughing.

''I'd like to stroke your cheek but I can't move.''

Eliott starts laughing softly, rubbing their noses together before looking at their babies again.

''So?'' asks Lucas ''Do you have a real idea for this little boy?''  
  
Eliott shrugs his shoulders, gently caressing their son's back.

''I don't know. I had thought about Jules for a while and''

''Jules? Oh, no. No, I had one last year in class, and he was unbearable."

Eliott laughs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly.

''If you get rid of every bad student you've ever had, it's going to take a long time. What do you think of Hugo?"

Lucas raises a mocking eyebrow.

''Like Hugo Boss? Oh, no."

Eliott smiles rolling his eyes and sits in the chair next to Lucas, whom he brings as close as possible to be glued to him and continues to caress their babies.

"Gabriel?"

Lucas shakes his head.

''No. Everyone will call him Gab ou Gabi, and that reminds me of the angel and the apocalypse. No way.''

Eliott thinks a little and then finds a big smile.

''Thomas? Or just Tom?"

Lucas shakes his head sharply.

''Oh no, he was a asshole from my high school. Oh, fuck. Oh, excuse me, babies, don't listen to what daddy just said."

Lucas stops, a big smile on his face and Eliott leans in to kiss him.

''That looks really good on you, babe. Why don't you give me an idea? What did you have in mind?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''I thought we were only gonna have girls, so I didn't think about boys' names.''

Eliott smiles as he gets closer to him.

''Me too. We're idiots. Okay. Arthur stole my idea to call him Charlie for Charlie Chaplin. We can't call him that, right?"

Lucas is shaking his head.

''No, that would be too weird. We have to admit that he was ahead of us on this point."

''Yeah. So I don't know... Leon?"

Lucas is rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

''Leon? If you don't like him, you might as well say it right now."

Eliott looks at him, frozen, almost shocked, and then they both start laughing. A wonderful laugh that is a mixture of joy, fun and letting go. Lucas raises his head to look around them and they only meet the nurses' kindly gaze so he looks again at his children and then at his husband.

''What was his the first name of Pollock? We can give him his first name, no? But I don't know... Jackson, right? Shit, no, I don't like it. Forget it."

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''Actually, his name was Paul Jackson Pollock, but not many people know that.''

Lucas feels his face light up as he looks at their son.

''Paul? Do you like it?"

Eliott looks at their son, gently caressing his cheek.

"It's perfect."

And that's how at 11:40 p.m. in Toronto, or 5:40 a.m. in Paris, Lucas and Eliott send the picture taken by the nurse a few minutes ago, along with the caption : 

_''Elise and Paul were really looking forward to joining their dads in wishing you a happy and wonderful year.''_

Simple. Clear. Concise.

And less than thirty seconds later, the first call rings out.


	10. Happy anniversary !

Lucas washes his hands and enters the airlock room with a big smile on his face. He grabs two blouses and puts on his own, waiting for Eliott to join him to give him the other one. They laugh at each other as they put on their cosmonaut suits and enter the service hand in hand, two big smiles on their faces.

''Hi Frenchies.''

Lucas laughs as he greets Dr. Timon. That's what everyone calls them here, and if they were a little lost at first, now they're like home. They go to their children's room and Lucas immediately hears the music and it makes him smile a little more. 

"Paul was restless this morning," says Chelsey, who takes care of Elise, "it really calmed him down right away, it's really impressive."

She puts Elise in Lucas' arms and he gently hugs her, gently kissing her brown hair, getting lost in the pretty blue eyes that look at him. 

''It's because he knows that his daddy did it with love, right, big boy?''

Lucas looks at Eliott who takes Paul from his crib and holds him close. 

''You agree with me, don't you? Yes, he agrees. He looks just like his daddy, right? I love this music too and it's perfect for you because we love you so much. That's the music of love. If you knew how my heart leapt out of my chest the first time I heard it. It feels the same to you, right? You wanted to see your dads this morning, baby? Is that why you were grumpy?''

Lucas rolls his eyes. He would never have imagined Eliott so gaga but he must admit that Eliott is definitely the more gaga of the two, even if Eliott says that Lucas is worse than him. But it's so beautiful to see Eliott like that. He's the one who asked Lucas to record himself while he was playing the piano, and of course he asked Lucas to record Rioppy's I love you. Lucas tried to tell him that it would be the same if they played the song Rioppy himself, but Eliott really wanted Lucas to play. And since it was for their childrens, Lucas was happy to do it.

And oddly enough, since Eliott put the tracks together, this music appears at least 6 times on the CD. And now that he's listening to it, he thinks of Xavier who immediately agreed to lend him his piano so that he could record it, and then he thinks of Elisa whom they have to see again in two days. She came to see the babies the day she was discharged from the hospital and she checks on them regularly, looking really happy that they're okay now. And now Lucas is really looking forward to introducing twins to her and her whole family. Just as he looks forward to introducing them to their friends and moms, but they will have to wait a little longer.

"Ah my favorite Frenchies, I was afraid I was going to miss you guys. So, are you ready?"

Marie takes Lucas in her arms and hugs him hard before doing the same thing with Eliott.

''I'm so happy for you guys. Please send me some pictures, okay? I really want to news from you, guys."

Eliott nods with a huge smile and then gives Marie his phone and stands next to Lucas, putting his arm around his shoulders.

''One last picture for the road?''

''Absolutely!''

They have hundreds of pictures taken here and Lucas likes to look at them to see how the children have evolved. Yesterday they took several pictures with the nurses and doctors who took care of them and when they really go home they will be able to make a special album for the twins. But for now, Marie takes their picture with a big smile then puts the phone down and washes her hands before coming to caress the babies' cheeks.

"Be good to your dads. And have a good first flight.''

Lucas feels the panic winning him over but Eliott gently caresses his shoulder.

''For now we get out of here. No more monitors, no more probes, no more nurses, no"

''Hey!"

Eliott chuckles as he looks at Marie.

''Sorry. You've been our guardian angels and we can't thank you enough for taking care of our babies and teaching us so much, but I'm really happy to get out of here with our two kids. There were so many times when we thought it wasn't going to happen."

Lucas sees Eliott's bright eyes and he understands all too well. They were so scared that they couldn't go home with their two babies that today is a really big day.

They've been here for six weeks. Six weeks of afraid moments, like when both babies developed jaundice; scary moments, like when Paul had to have surgery to close the hole in his heart, or when Elise's monitor showed her heart had stopped beating, and even though it was just a technical problem, it was horrible. Six weeks of shaking every time a beep was heard in the room, and sleeping with one eye open, thinking about their babies in the hospital. Six weeks of tears, sobs and moments when they felt like they would never see the end of the tunnel...

Six weeks of weighing, probes and then bottles, but also wonderful moments like the day when Paul and Elise really opened their eyes for the first time, the day they fell asleep on Eliott holding hands, the day when Eliott gave Paul his first bath, then the day Lucas gave Elise his, even if she didn't really like it. Six weeks of hugs, words of love and even laughter, like the first time Paul peed on Eliott, almost aiming for his mouth. Lucas will surely always remember the nurse's crazy laughter that day. Because contrary to what he would have thought on the first day, it is not only tears and sobs that resonate here: there is music to soothe the babies, crazy laughter, cries of joy, applause and above all there is a lot of love.

There are nurses who hug you when you feel like you can't stand up, parents who have been around longer than you who give you hope, and newcomers you want to help. There's the doctor who takes off his gown for a coffee at 3:00 a.m., or the doctor who invites you to come watch a game in the staff room just to take your mind off things, or the one who is happy to know a phrase in French and can say : _"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir"_ (Want to sleep with me tonight) and laughs out loud when Eliott translates what he has just said.

Six weeks that went by extremely fast and extremely slow at the same time.

"It's the most beautiful Valentine's Day possible." exclaimed Marie, "I'm so happy for you."

Lucas smiles as he kisses Eliott's cheek as he stands up to wipe away his tears.

''The best Valentine's Day of all time. And I'm not even talking about tomorrow."

Eliott smiles, caressing Lucas' cheek and they spend a few seconds looking at each other, saying words of love with their eyes.

''You guys are really so cute.''

Lucas nods as he looks at Marie then they kiss one last time before Lucas and Eliott dress their babies. Lucas had long imagined that he would ask Eliott to have a special pyjama printed for their baby for the day of their birth, with a raccoon and a hedgehog on it. They didn't have time for that, and in the end the way the babies are dressed doesn't matter, it really, really oesn't matter. What matters is that they get out of the hospital!

Lucas is so excited that he has to put on the bodysuit several times before he manages to put it on the right way and it's only when he finally finishes putting on the pretty pink pajamas, offered by his mom, that Eliott starts laughing.

"You got Paul, babe."

Lucas frowns and looks at their babies next to each other on the changing tables, hesitating. Now that Elise has regained a lot of weight and since Paul has lost a lot with his surgery, they weigh almost the same and are almost indistinguishable. It doesn't matter who the biological father is, but it's clear that it's the same for both of them. Lucas remains convinced that it is Eliott but Eliott says that they have his eyes, which is not even true, the blue of their eyes being darker than Lucas', almost halfway between the colors of Eliott and Lucas. Eliott's mom says they look exactly like Eliott when he was a baby and Lucas' mother continues to send him pictures of him as a baby, saying it's amazing how much the twins look like him, which makes both dads laugh a lot. And anyway, it doesn't matter. Except that at this very moment, Lucas is really hesitating, wondering whether Eliott is making fun of him or not.

Eliott rolls his eyes and undoes the bodysuit he just put on and opens the diaper of the baby he's taking care of and Lucas is forced to realize that yeah, he just put on pink pajamas with a kind of tulle skirt sewn on it to their son.

''Oh shit. Fuck. Sorry.''

Eliott grabs his hand and brings it to his lips to kiss him.

''Who cares, babe? Leave him alone, nobody's gonna know but us. They're just pajamas after all. Anyway, in less than an hour he'll have vomited, peed or pooped on them. Come on, I just want to go home."

Lucas nods and smiles as he looks at their son who has fallen asleep. They're not really going home yet because the babies aren't ready to get on a plane but they're getting out of here and it's already wonderful. For the past six weeks they have been going back and forth between the hospital and a location five minutes from the hospital which they found so they can spend as much time with their babies as possible, so that's where they will be living for another two weeks. And if everything goes well, on March 1, the four of them will fly out to actually go home.

Eliott hands Lucas the grey and white baby wrap and puts the black one around him. Lucas asked Yann to send them a parcel with some things while waiting to go home, including the carrying scarves. He looks at Eliott who seems to be frozen, looking at the two babies that they have rested in a cradle to be able to gather their belongings.

''This is it, babe! We're out! All four of them! We really did it!"

Lucas nods and kisses him before taking Elise and setting her up against him. They have been able to attend several babywearing workshops with the twins over the past two weeks so now they are pretty comfortable with it. Eliott takes Paul against him and reaches out his hand between them so that Lucas can grab it. They each take a bag containing the twins' things, the cuddly toys, and some clothes that their friends sent them from France and leave what will have been their childrens's first bedroom with tears in their eyes. 

They hug Marie again, greet the nurses and doctors in now perfect English, promising to return to the ward when they return for their last medical examination before flying back to France, and leave the ward, holding hands. The cold seizes Lucas as it does every time he leaves the hospital, but this time they are going out with their babies and it's just wonderful. They walk with a smile on their faces to the building where they have lived since the twins were born and put their bags in the living room of the apartment before taking the babies out of the slings.

''Okay, see I was too confident, he didn't even wait 15 minutes.''

Eliott holds Paul as best he can, trying not to touch the wet part of the pajamas that shows the diaper is leaking.

''Admit it, you're going to miss the nurses after all.''

Eliott rolls his eyes with a smile on his face, heading to the corner of the living room that has been turned into a changing table.

''Idiot...Ok...Oh, man, this is a disaster with no name. How do you do it?...No, he puts his foot in it... Uh, babe, can you help me?"

Lucas pretends he didn't hear, hugging Elise and then he puts her in the crib lent by Elisa and Xavier.

''I'm coming. That's what it feels like when you name your son in tribute to Pollock. He puts it everywhere."

Eliott laughs, trying to clean as much as he can while Paul wiggles.

''It was your idea, and I'll have you"

Eliott and Lucas startle at the same time, the pee-spray reaching them in turn and they burst out laughing at the same time.

''The best Valentine's Day ever, huh?'' Eliott ironically says.

Lucas starts laughing even louder, taking their son in his arms.

''I still think so, yeah. Okay, I'm gonna go shower him, it'll be faster."

Elise starts crying, then Lucas' phone starts ringing and even though it's a mess in that little Toronto apartment, it's a happy mess and it makes Lucas smile. Anyway nothing could put him in a bad mood today.

Fifteen minutes later, Paul finds himself in clean, lavender-scented pajamas and falls asleep next to his sister who has fallen back asleep.

"A Valentine's day shower?"

Lucas hesitates, looks at the babies and Eliott gently caresses his cheek.

''They're not going anywhere, babe. They're safe there. They're safe now. Come take a shower, you stink."

Eliott takes off his shirt before going into the bathroom and it's enough for Lucas to follow him. He hesitates just for a few seconds and then closes the bathroom door as he enters. 

Lucas has just tied his towel around his waist when he hears his phone ringing in the next room and rushes over so that it doesn't wake the twins. He finds himself face to face with the smiles of his three best friends and frowns with a smile on his face.

''Are you guys doing Valentine's Day together?"

Yann starts laughing then shakes his head.

''No, we just wanted to know if you got out of the hospital and the two of them go back home. So? Did they get out?"

Lucas turns his phone to show the twins asleep in the crib and Eliott joins him, lining up his naked torso against his back. Lucas turns the phone over and Eliott greets the guys with a big smile.

"I'm dreaming or are you soaking wet?" asks Basile as he approaches the screen.

"Uh, are you naked now?" asks Arthur.

Eliott starts laughing, kissing Lucas' neck and shaking his head.

''No, we're in towels. We get out of the shower, Paul peed on us.''

''It's the worst excuse ever heard.'' Basile laughs with a wink.

''You guys are unbelievable.'' Arthur laughs.

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' said Eliott, taking the phone in his hand ''We'll leave you, we will try to rest for a few minutes before the little monsters wake up.''

''Yeah.'' laughs Basile ''Get some rest.''

He winked at them again and Yann hit him on the back of the head.

''Leave them, they are just happy. We're really happy too, guys. Enjoy the evening."

Lucas hangs up before turning into Eliott's arms, resting his forehead against his collarbone.

''I'm really happy."

Eliott nods with a smile.

"I know, me too, that was really good what we did in the shower."

Lucas hits him gently on the arm, looking at the sleeping babies.

''Idiot. Oh, my God, you are so... Don't say stuff like that in front of our babies."

Eliott raises his eyes to the sky and pulls Lucas in his arms, sitting on the sofa, Lucas sitting on top of him.

''They have two dads madly in love with each other, as far as they knows.''

Lucas laughs, bending over to kiss Eliott, calling him an idiot and a sap. After getting dressed, they call their moms, showing them that the babies are with them and they spend the afternoon together waiting for them to wake up. They'll need to rest at some point, but right now they're just too excited about this new part of the journey: they're now the only ones taking care of their babies. It's stressful, scary, and wonderful all at once.

And around 6pm, while they're sitting next to each other on the couch, their babies drinking their bottles in their arms, Eliott gives Lucas a gentle nudge.

''Happy anniversary, babe.''

Lucas looks at the time and then frowns as he looks at Eliott.

''What?"

Eliott smiles, raising his eyebrows.

''It's midnight in Paris, so it's officially February 15th there.''

Lucas takes a huge smile, bending over to kiss his husband.

''You're so cute. You should've shown me that cute side instead of trying to scare me. Happy anniversary to you too. I love you."

Eliott kisses him before readjusting Elise's position in his arms a little.

''So? Still afraid?"

Lucas shakes his head and smiles.

"With you, I was never afraid."

Eliott bursts out and laughs and Lucas follows him, knowing that it is a huge lie. Lucas takes a serious face and looks at the two babies in their arms.

''But let's make it clear, don't listen to your daddy, I was never afraid of the dark.''


	11. The Demaury family comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, penultimate chapter...I don't want to leave this story, but the goal is achieved...

Lucas sighs, trying to relax but not succeeding at all. Eliott looks at Lucas and smiles tenderly at him, but even that doesn't manage to relax him.

''It's all good, babe. Give me Paul."

The plane took off more than an hour ago and Paul has been crying almost nonstop since the departure. Elise is huddled up against Eliott in the sling and she has to keep her oxygen goggles on for the entire trip to avoid any problems and it's really stressful. The whole fucking trip is really stressful.

Eliott gently takes Paul from Lucas' hands, trying not to run over his sister in the process.

''Come here, Paul, daddy is just in a hurry to get here. Everything is fine, don't worry. We're going back to our real home."

Eliott puts Paul in a froggy pose on his chest next to his sister and gently strokes his back through the black fabric. And finally, the little boy calms down. And although Lucas is relieved to see him calm down, now he feels like crying. Eliott gently caresses his cheek, pulling him by the T-shirt to get closer to him.

''He just feels your stress, babe. I feel it too. It's okay, we're just going home."

Lucas nods, but he still can't believe it. They're finally coming home. It was a real wrench to have to leave Elisa and her family, but it's just incredible to finally come home with their babies. And he's really happy, but this trip is a lot of stress.

''Come here."

Eliott puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders and pulls him towards him to put his head against him.

''The babies are sleeping, you can rest. We're just going home. The Demaury family comes home."

Lucas chokes a sob in Eliott's neck, caressing the two small balls that their sleeping babies form against him.

''I know, my love. Sorry."

Eliott shakes his head, kissing him on the temple.

''Don't worry about it. Soon it'll be me."

Lucas rolls his eyes and stands up to look into Eliott's eyes. Eliott is convinced that from the moment they get home, his brain is going to go haywire. It's true that he hasn't had an episode despite all the stress he's been under for the last two months, but there's nothing to say that it's going to happen now that they're going to go home.

''We don't know, my love. Minute by minute."

Eliott smiles, rubbing their noses together.

''Exactly. And that minute, everything's fine and we go home. Just relax. Come here."

Lucas rests his head on Eliott's neck and from there he sees the two pretty sleeping faces of their childrens. Eliott gently rubs his back from top to bottom and Lucas closes his eyes, trying not to think about anything bad that could happen while they are above the clouds.

And finally, the rest of the flight goes incredibly quiet. The babies take their bottles and go back to sleep immediately and Lucas relaxes a little more. And when the captain announces that they're starting the descent, he finally feels ready to breathe. That's it, they're really coming home. He tries to concentrate on Paul, who has to suckle so his ears don't hurt, keeping an eye on Elise, who does the same, in Eliott arms.

_Everything is going well_

Lucas repeats it several times in his head until the plane really lands. They get up and Eliott takes Paul from his arms.

''I'm taking care of the babies. You'll take the suitcases. We both know they're gonna be there."

Eliott says it with a smile and Lucas nods, almost relieved because he's afraid he'll get weak when he goes to see his friends. They told them that they would probably be exhausted from the trip tonight and that they preferred to wait until tomorrow to introduce the babies to their family and friends. So tomorrow at noon, since it's a Sunday, everyone is coming to their house to celebrate the birth. And it was decided that tonight only Yann would come to pick them up and take them home.

But Lucas is convinced that the whole gang will be there when they get off the plane. So Lucas is a little disappointed when he sees that Yann is all alone, but he says nothing. Yann hugs him tightly as soon as he reaches him.

''Finally! We missed you so much."

Lucas looks around, almost by reflex, and that makes Yann smile.

''Are you looking for someone?''

Lucas shakes his head and smiles.

''No no, let's go home.''

Yann approaches Eliott almost timidly, looking at the two babies sleeping in the wrap and his eyes widen.

''They are so small.''

Lucas smiles, laughing almost. They seem huge to him now. They join Yann's car where the car seats are already installed and are only waiting for the babies. And Ok, when Lucas puts them in, he is forced to notice that they look really small.

Lucas slowly takes Elise out of the car, while Eliott takes Paul and they go back to their building in silence. It feels so weird to finally be there. 

''I take the suitcases'' says Yann.

Lucas gently pushes the door of their apartment and tears come to his eyes when he sees Basile and Arthur waiting under a big banner ''Welcome at home". In a corner of the living room there is a playpen already ready to welcome the babies and full of toys. And Lucas already sees a crib set up in their room, so he can imagine that their friends have unpacked and installed everything they had in the nursery, preparing for their return.

Instead of shouting as they would normally do, Basile and Arthur look at Lucas and then Eliott, their eyes wide open and their mouths open.

"You guys can talk, they're just our babies."

Basile approaches so softly that it almost scares them, because it doesn't sound like him at all.

''They look so fragile. So, is it him or her?"

Lucas smiles, gently placing his daughter in Basile's arms.

''This is Elise. If you drop her, I'll kill you."

Basile laughs, sits in an armchair, the little one against him.

''Hello Princess Elise. Oh my God, she's so beautiful. How could two monkeys like you make such a cute baby? Oh she smiled at me! She smiled at me!"

The little girl makes a sound that her dads know well but they don't have time to warn Basile that she's throwing up on him.

''Yeah, she does that too.'' Lucas laughs ''Sorry.''

''Oh, my God!'' Arthur moans. ''Sounds likea drunken Lucas: one smile, one vomit.''

Lucas rolls his eyes while Eliott starts laughing. Arthur brings a towel to Basile but it is clear that he will have to change his shirt. Lucas takes off his coat and signals to Yann to sit down.

Yann shakes his head, almost afraid.

''Oh no, I don't touch babies.''

Eliott gives Paul to Lucas and nods gently.

''Either you take your godson, or we'll choose someone else to be the godfather.''

Yann sighs and looks up to the sky but finally he sits in the chair and lets Lucas put Paul in his arms. Eliott takes off his coat and puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders.

''Look, babe, we are at home, and our babies are with their godfathers.''

Basile jumps and Lucas gives a high-pitched cry.

''Damn, don't tell him that when he's holding our daughter. You want me dead or what?"

''Do you want me to be the godfather?'' asks Basile before he looks at Elise. ''Do you know you have the best godfather in the world? And if you marry Charlie, I'd be godfather to the bride and groom, you know? Oh, that would be so wonderful. I'm going to introduce him to you tomorrow, he has no hair and he drools but he's really nice, you're going to love him."

Lucas and Arthur look at each other and burst out laughing. And they laugh even harder when they look at Eliott's face.

"You chose Baz, my love, you'll pay the consequences."

Basile tries to get up so Lucas takes Elise in his arms and holds her on his shoulder before turning around to see Basile who is completely nested in Eliott's arms.

''Thank you, bro. I love you. Since the 1st day. I've always been fan."

Lucas laughs and winks at Elitot who seems to be frozen. He's very happy that he chose Basile and he understands that he helped him in his decision to accept the idea of having a family despite its bipolarity, and it's true that Basile pushed them to rejoice during the whole pregnancy...but when he looks at Eliott trying to detach himself from him without being able to do it, Lucas does nothing but laugh.

''Come on Baz, give my husband a break.''

Basile comes to sit in the armchair and Eliott sits down next to Lucas in the sofa, taking up Paul from Yann who begs him with his gaze.

''You guys did it. Look at you!"

"Exactly as I said!" Basile says, "Sitting here with your twins. Shit, I should have said triplets. Three at once would have been so cool, don't you think so?"

As an answer, Basile receives 4 or 5 cushions in his face, sent by each of the guys in their living room.

Lucas watches his friends laughing, his babies sleeping, his incredible husband smiling, and it's just perfect. 

But it's even better when the next morning Lucas gets out of the shower and discovers that Eliott has dressed their babies and they are ready to meet their whole friends and grandmothers. Paul has a cute little pair of jeans and Elise has a skirt with tights, and they both have a grey long sleeved sweater with a white drawing on it. Lucas looks at them more attentively and gently touch the outline of the design.

''You like it?''

Lucas nods. It's just perfect. He doesn't even know when Eliott did it. The raccoon and the hedgehog are glued together and are holding each other by the neck, hearts flying between them, and they each hold a little hairball in the crook of their arm.

"Our children are mice?"

Eliott rolls his eyes, showing the tail on the drawing.

"They're beavers, silly."

Lucas immediately thinks back to the day it all began, the day Eliott first held Charlie in his arms, a beaver adorning his pajamas.

''Because of Charlie?''

Eliott looks at him surprised, obviously not knowing what he's talking about.

''What? No, it's the iconic animal of Canada.''

Lucas hugs Eliott, looking at their children in the crib, and he smiles.

"Thanks. It's just perfect."


	12. It's really perfect.

"They're all here, babe," says Eliott with a big smile.

''Okay. Just let him finish his bottle and we'll be right there. If I stop him now, he won't want to finish it."

Eliott comes up to him, kisses him gently before kissing their son's tuft of brown hair.

''I'm so happy. I never thought I'd have such a perfect family."

_''Eliott! Do you have a corkscrew?"_

Lucas smiles as Eliott leaves the room smiling, not forgetting to kiss him too before.

''What kind of questions is that Arthur? Of course we have that. It's just tidy."

Lucas looks at his baby as he finishes his bottle and takes him against his shoulder, just waiting for him to burp for introduce him to everyone. Well, almost everyone since the gang already met him yesterday. 

He gets up, walks around the bedroom, stroking his back, hoping he won't throw up on his shirt, but it doesn't happen to him very often normally.

''Ready to meet your family, baby? They must be impatient. Come on, let's go."

Lucas opens his bedroom door and all eyes turn to him. Emma and Alexia are the first to come up to him, gently stroking the baby's arm or head and moaning _"he's so cute",_ while Daphne tries to get up from the couch, caressing his round belly.

"He's so small."

Lucas shakes his head almost laughing. He thought he's so huge.

"Oh, Lucas..."

Everyone moves aside to let Lucas' mother pass by and she comes towards him with tears in her eyes.

''He's so beautiful. He looks so much like you at his age."

Lucas rolls his eyes but he can't stop smiling. Nothing will make him in a bad mood today.

''We've talked about this, Mom. Don't tell me you're gonna do it again."

His mother laughs and raises her hands in surrender.

''I was just saying that, that's all. He's very handsome. I'm really proud of you, son. I've always been proud of you, but when I see your family, I feel like I've achieved at least one thing in my life: You.''

Eliott's mom comes out of the bathroom at the same time and the realization shows on her face when she sees Lucas and she looks down, looking at the baby in his arms.

''My grandson! Oh he's so beautiful."

Lucas gently puts the baby in her arms and it makes her smile a little more.

''Oh he's the spitting image of Eliott at birth, he''

''Grandma! You say that all the time! But Granny says the same thing! Stop looking for who he looks like."

Lucas catches Elise, who jumps into his arms and hugs him. One of her chestnut braids hits Lucas's face but she's too busy lecturing her grandmothers to notice.

"Lois looks just like at himself."

''That's not true!'' says Paul with his serious little face. ''He looks just like me too. We have the same eyes. But not to you, Lili, because you look like a monkey."

Paul stuck his tongue out at his sister before running away. 

''We have the same eyes and the same face, idiot!''

Elise jumps to get out of Lucas' arms and runs after Paul, quickly joined by Charlie and Sacha and they all four start shouting and laughing at the same time. And when he sees them like that, even though they make noise and run around, Lucas can't help but smile. 

''Put on your coats and run into the garden," Eliott asks, pointing to the garden, "It's a beautiful day today.''

''Let's take care of it, Eliott!'' says his mom, ''That's what grannies are for.''

Eliott's mom gently kisses Lois's head before putting him in her son's arms and Lucas watches their moms take the children into the hall, help them put on their shoes and coats before accompanying them into the garden, and finally calm returns to the house. 

"I don't know how you do it," says Arthur as he puts his hearing aids back on, which makes everyone laugh. "Honestly, we've been struggling to resurface since Léontine was born. And yet she's already 4 months old. I still don't understand where you get this energy from. You had two babies at the same time and you're doing it again after three years. You're crazy."

Lucas watches Eliott gently rocking Lois in his arms at the other end of the living room. Maybe that's true. Maybe they're crazy. Maybe a lot of people think they're crazy, but if they're happy, does it matter?

''You'll tell me how you convinced him, Lucas.'' Daphne says laughing, ''Because Basile isn't keen on having a third one.''

Basile widens his eyes before caressing Daphne's belly.

"We'll deal with this one already and we'll see what happens next. But three? Honestly, that's a lot, isn't it?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and then looks at Daphne smiling. 

''You have to ask Eliott. He was the one who had to convince me."

Everybody looks at Eliott in amazement and he doesn't even see it because he's too busy watching Mika make faces at their son. Lucas looks at him as he readjusts the position of their baby in his arms, kissing his head at the same time and even though he tries to rethink it, he doesn't even know why he hesitated.

********************

**_1 year, 7 months and 22 days earlier._ **

''Happy Birthday, babe.''

Lucas grunts in the cushion but Eliott's hand gently caresses his chest, tracing pretty patterns that are probably hearts, then puts a kiss on his shoulder.

"So does my husband feel old?''

Lucas opens his eyes with a smile, remembering their discussion on this subject 2 years ago. Eliott looks at him and makes him feel like the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and Lucas finds it still amazing that he still has that effect on him after so much time.

''No, it's okay. I'm only 30 years old after all. 30 years old, two wonderful kids and a amazing husband. It's a lot better than I could have ever imagined. I just feel extremely lucky."

Eliott laughs, kissing him gently before leaving his lips to find his neck.

"Two sleeping children and a husband in a hurry to get you your first birthday present.''

Eliott's hand goes down to his boxer short and he draws a line of kisses to his nipples. Lucas runs a hand through Eliott's hair, just squeezing it and moans softly as Eliott slips his hand into his boxer. And the door opens at the same time, making him jump.

''Oh, shit. Playtime's over.''

Paul is the first to get on their bed, just like every morning, and he starts jumping up and down laughing while Elise reaches out for Lucas to lift her up and keep her close to him.

Eliott sits down, his face disappointed, then looks at the time.

''Okay. We'll see about that during nap time. Paul, Elise, do you remember what we learned to say yesterday?"

The twins put on a big smile and spend the next ten minutes trying to say _"Joyeux Anniversaire"_ and _"Happy Birthday"_. They chew the words so much that you have to know it to understand what they are trying to say but their smiles and hugs are enough to make this birthday perfect.

Paul and Elise block themselves against Lucas, who is huddled in her husband's arms and it's just perfect.

''I want another one.''

Lucas turns his head towards Eliott, his eyes wide open, wondering if he heard correctly. Eliott whispered it, so maybe it's just Lucas' imagination that's playing jokes on him.

''What?''

Eliott gently kisses his shoulder while the twins start jumping on the bed laughing again.

"I want another baby with you.''

Lucas freezes, even holding his breath, then looks at their childrens laughing out loud then Eliott who is dead serious.

''Do you remember everything we've been through? How long we had to wait? How hard it was? What about when they were born?"

Eliott just smiles at him in response. A smile that means : _Yes, I remember, but I still want a baby with you._

''I feel like we just found a decent rhythm.'' moans Lucas ''Remember the sleepless nights? Bottles at 3:00 in the morning? Fuck, imagine if we had twins again."

Eliott laughs, kissing Lucas to shut him up, puts his hands on his cheeks and puts his forehead against his own so he can look him in the eyes.

''Tell me you don't want. Not that it's going to be hard, but that you don't want it."

Lucas looks at their twins who are now hiding under their comforter, giggling, and then looks Eliott in the eye again, with a tiny smile on his face.

''Eliott Demaury, you're a pain you-know-where.''

Eliott hugs him and laughs.

''I know, but you love me. Minute by minute, okay? And we'll go at your pace."

Eliott raises his eyebrows and winks at him, laughing.

''Come on, let's go make a birthday breakfast.''

********************

__

Yeah, when he thinks back now, Lucas doesn't know why he hesitated so much. Eliott waited patiently for him for 10 months before he made up his mind, and then Elisa told them that if they wanted her to carry their baby, it was now or never because she was approaching 40, so they went for it. 

And now that Lucas is looking at their family, he thinks they would have been foolish not to do it. Emma comes up to him with Lois in her arms and as he starts to get restless, she gives him back to Lucas who gently rocks him.

''Why Lois?"

Lucas smiles in retrospect. This time, he wanted to choose a first name from the second ultrasound, so they chose a mixed first name so that it would be appropriate regardless of the sex of the baby. And this time, when they were ready to face a premature birth, their son was born 2 days after the due date.

''It's a Polaris anagram.''

Arthur joins them by frowning his eyebrows.

''No, it doesn't work, three letters are missing.''

Lucas laughs, remembering how Eliott laughed at him when he opened an anagram generator on google.

''I don't care. It's perfect."

Lucas looks at his son and smiles as he traces the design on his shirt. The raccoon and the hedgehog are holding their baby in their arms, in the middle of them and just in front of them, two little beavers are smiling.

"Why is my godchild represented by a penguin?"

Lucas smiles as he looks at Arthur.

''Because that's dads are the ones who take care of babies. For any claim, you have to check with my husband, I was not aware of it. I only saw that this morning."

Eliott joins them and puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders, kissing his temple.

''Is everything all right?"

Lucas nods, blocking himself against him.

''Yes, it's really perfect.''

Eliott shakes his head, kissing him gently.

''No, you're perfect.''

Arthur moans rolling his eyes, taking his godson from Lucas' arms.

''Oh my God, your dads always act like they just met. It's so"

Lucas doesn't even hear him finish his sentence, too busy watching Eliott smiling at him.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

''Impossible."

Lucas smiles, hearing their friends moaning. 

Yeah, it's really perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making jokes...so no, it wasn't the introduction of the twins to the family...
> 
> I really hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who followed this story!


End file.
